Kagome and the tribes of Montoria
by Kougaswoman1
Summary: December21,2011 story is being rivised as of this date Kagome was born a werewolf but was left in a human family she is the last female of her clan the Moonotaka werewolves after many years her foster parents die and runs into some wolf boy named Kouga
1. Montoria

Kagome and the tribes of Montoria

**Kougaswoman: hey everyone so as you saw from my summery im revising this story because i was younger when u started it an didnt put much effort into it an now that i saw through my goal in this story i will put it out to show everyone my skills now enjoy :D**

**I dont own the inuyasha names and stuff but i do own the tribe names as far as i know no one has made these names before**

* * *

It was a great peaceful night as the moon held high in the sky casting its dim glow across the earth. It was the perfect night for storytelling. The tribes gather around the fire this very night to listen to one of the tales of the great clans an how they came to be. Tonight it was one of the elders turn to tell her story. As the children gather around to get closer to her one brave little shifter came up to the elder an sat in her lap.

"What is the story that your telling us about today Okasan?"Asked the little girl the elder smiled as she patted her head.

"Today I will be telling everyone about 'Kagome and the tribes of Montoria" the elder said, The pup titled her head in confusion.

"Whats that story about?" She asked as her curios eyes grew bigger.

"While it all started with one girl..." the elder said,

* * *

_When the world was new there lived many types of animals but none as great as the eight tribes of Montoria. These tribes where made of man and wolf soon these fine animals cross spieces and some were call werewolves and many were called lycans. These beasts could cross forms from human to beast most that was born in Nataka, Montaka, Sentaka, and Lutaka would stay in the form of wolves. The other tribes were Nenaka, Futaka, Kentaka, would all be in the form of human. The last was Moonotaka which was made of wolves, humans, werewolves and many other forms._

_The year was November 8th 1996 when the last of the Moonotaka female werewolves died. Before she died she gave birth to a signal child and this child was only known to the tribe of Moonotaka; and one of the tribesmen Satayo. He was the father of the female who has just died this day. Satayo was divested when he found out that his daughter had died but without anymore-female werewolves of his tribe his granddaughter was the last female of their kind. Which left him to leave his granddaughter with a human being that knows nothing of the world of shifters an the war that was following close behind its history_.

He was running in a forest a he could smell a mother that lost her child in birth. Quickly he ran to the women but waited till she stepped into the small cottage she and her husband and only child at the time had. One of his comrades found him next to this place. He quickly ran to him with his year old son on his back in human form.

" My lord what are you doing here? This is human territory and the women of Montaka have agreed to come in the tribe with their mates as well. We will be fine you may give your granddaughter to one of the finest." Said Toray his closet comrade, his little son mange to crawl up his father's back some more to look down at the silent baby wrapped in cloth.

The old wolf looks at him an says by his mind._ I know but my grandchild will die if one of those half minded women gets a hold of her. No I will fill a broken heart of one human and when my heir is old enough then we will come for her; to take her place. You should know it yourself Kouga lost his mother when one of those half minded women ran into her. And it discus me that she was queen and she was still killed because of him and you. _The elder huffed as he turn to look at the cottage.

_So I will leave her to someone that knows nothing of this war and we shall fallow them and keep a _close_ eye on them. _And with that he walks off to the hut, Toray turned to head back to the awaiting pack. What didn't turn was the gaze his year old son who was still staring at the baby that slowly grew farther away from him. He wailed as she was finally out of his senses. Toray turned to look at his son then looked at to where he was gazing. He laughed as he continued on.

"Just like your old man my son. Yet she is way out of your league my boy." He joked knowing that his son doesn't understand him but it was still funny in away.

As Satayo quickly moved towards the cottage he heard a low growl and look to see a sheep dog chain to a post.

**_AN: well i stop it right there hope u like it! sry i know its short but the rest of it will be long!_**


	2. Puppy

_**Kougaswoman: As you know I am recreating this story all questions will be answered if any**_

_**I dont own Inuyasha people names i own the names of the other people and tribes as far as i know**_

_Satayo was stopped by a sheep dog he growled as he walked as far as his chain would allow him._

_Stop who goes there? You reek of wolves turn now and leave this family alone._ Satayo chuckled at how naïve this dog was at least it knew the difference of a dog an wolf.

_Satayo is my name and I must do something for my daughter has just past and left behind her pup._ Satayo said as the sheep dogs miss colored eyes stared into the old eyes of Satayos'.

_MY name is puppy I watched this family ever since the one named Tina has took me in this family. If it's something to do with her you must be on your way. My master has just lost her pup and she will not welcome a wolf near her let alone around her family._ He looks at this dog-named Puppy he was about five years old so he was still young.

_I do have means for her but I wish to fill her broken heart and ask you of a favor._ The dog looks at him and then barks three times.

_You have eight minutes to tell me a good reason what you're planning to do with my master and say it now. _Satayo shook his head as for yes.

_I am going to leave this pup with your master and I ask of you to watch her till you die and ask another to watch her. May I have your word on this for this child I have here is the last sole survivor female of my tribe and the other tribes will kill her if they get word of her being alive. _The sheep dog yet again bark and looks back at Satayo.

_You have my word old wolf leave her here and my master will be here in a short time. Is there anything else you need of me?_ The sheep dog bark again then he heard;

" Puppy what is it what's wrong boy?" Then they saw a light go on and heard people moving.

_Yes I will visit once a year to make sure my heir is breathing an well. And when I say when you die you tell the next animal of the house that he or she is to watch over her. Also are there any other animals except for you?_ The dog looks back at him.

_Yes, my friend that is a cat will be moving in soon with his child that is a week with children. We have four cockatiels and three love birds they are very close to the family as am I. They will understand of what I will tell them when we go back home. We live here when the family has some time to spear but we live in countryside too, you may fallow my scent and then we will be set with that._ With that he shook his head.

_So in three moons my grandchild. Also if one of the kinds that look like a wolf you see ask them this, where does the moonshine? And if they are one of my people they will say it shines on every soul. That is what they must say every last word and if not an if they say something else or one wrong word you may kill or take this child out of their reach is that clear? _The dog shook his head and then he heard a door open. _Good I will be off; good bye, and good bye my child may your mother watch over you. _And with that he ran off.

"Puppy? Puppy what's wrong?" As the women eyes grew big and saw a child at her dogs' feet.

"JR come here! Puppy found a child!" As a gray headed man walk out of the cottage with a child of six in his arms.

"Where did it come from Tina?" As the man walk to his shaken up wife.

"I don't know but Puppy had it next to him. Some poor women maybe thought that she couldn't handle a child and left the babe here." As the mother went to pick up the little girl wrap in the white silk. "Oh JR she is beautiful. Come look at her black hair and these clear brown eyes of hers. Poor thing without a mother." Then the woman smiled and walks past her husband. The man untied the dog and he fallowed right behind his master.

The babe was now cooing in the hold of the woman. _I made the right choice. _As Satayo turn from the bushes and ran back to his pack.

As the mother took the babe out of the cloth she saw she had a tooth necklace on it said _Kagome_. "So Kagome your mother must of loved you for her to leave you a name." As the mother took the babe to feed her. "Sango come meet your little sister." As the little girl in the fathers arm wiggle out of his grasp.

_Hmm a_ _Moonotaka female thought that the last of them died today. Maybe the wench that died must of had this little sick brat sent here. Well whatever this brat is she will never live past five I'll give her till then I will strike._ As a dark figure left from the water she shook her black fur back and forth and was also join by a white wolf.

"Inuyasha my mate please let's take some time to get back to the Nentaka tribe I am oh so tired." She gave him her wolfish smile.

"Yes my love." As his golden eyes scan her body and they ran off.

**_:sry i had to make changes again i hate it when my computer crashes on me but i promise i will make more we are now getting to the good parts. SOOOOOO STAY TUNE:_**


	3. Good bye for now

_**Kougaswoman; yes im revising im going to keep saying it to :D for those who have already been through my story your gonna see this message for ones that have been revised.**_

_**i dont own inuyasha people names but i do own the rest**_

"Kagome are you coming we'll be late for school." yelled her sister.

"Yes Sango I'll be right there let me feed puppy." As Kagome ran down the stairs she could hear Puppy barking. "I'll be right there Puppy!"

Kagome was four and she was about to turn five. It was November 1st and she was the happiest girl in the world till she heard a yelp. "PUPPY!"

She ran outside and saw his back leg was bleeding and he was standing in front of the house door. He let out a whimper as he closed his eyes and fell. Kagome gasped as a huge wolf came straight at her. She screamed and then in a flash of brown and black the white wolf was pushed out of the way. She looked up from her kneeling position. It was a young boy more than a year older than her.

"Run!" he yelled at her but she couldn't move in shock instead she ran to Puppy. "I said run!" And the boy yelled again. Her bottom lip trembled as she wailed.

"NO! PUPPY!" Kagome started to cry just then Puppy stood up and growled. _Where does the moonshine? _As the little male looks at the dog standing in front of the dog.

_It shines on every soul. Tell me old dog is this her?_ As the boy runs to the dogs side.

_This is she. Why have you come I could've taken care of that youngling. What might be the name of you?_ Puppy asked with much concern in his voice. The little boy looked at Kagome as memories flooded into his head of a little baby wrapped in cloth. He then shook his head an looked back to the dog.

_My name is Kouga prince of the wolves of the north pack Montaka;_ _my father sent me because I am the greatest killer alive at my age. My father could smell this half-breed mutt he is mix with dog human and wolf so he is no match to a full blooded werewolf! _The dog looks at him then back at Kagome memories still running through his head. Kouga once again shook his head and looks back and saw that the wounded wolf was gone.

_Young one you may take your leave Kagome is safe with me. I thank you and may we meet again instead of being the last. _With that the boy sped off.

"Puppy? Are you all right? Here boy let me see your leg. SANGO COME QUICK PUPPY IS HURT!" Kagome yelled and held puppy close to her. "Puppy don't die please don't die my friend."

As Sango raced down the stairs with her parent close by her. "Kagome what happen to him?"

"There was a wolf that attack puppy and then a boy came along and saved me and puppy." Her parents believed the part about puppy being attack by a wolf but not the boy.

"Kagome go inside and you to Sango well take puppy to the vet go inside and lock the whole house." Their father said with a stern voice. Sango nodded and took Kagome's arm and ran into the house.

"Kagome… Kagome… Kagome is a pretty girl." Her bird squawked. "Kagome… Kagome…Kagome puppy died for you." He squawked again.

"What do you mean JB?" The bird just whistled and looks at her. All the other birds chimed repeating the same sentence over an over.

"OH shut up!" Kagome was still wipping the tears from her Sango walked up to her.

"Kagome when I turned six and you were born I knew I had to grow up so you could grow up you have to help Rin. She is very young and she will need you when I am gone and who knows maybe mama and papa might have another kid. So Kagome are you going to cry your whole life or are you going to stand up? And I am sure Puppy will be fine he is the strongest dog I know so don't listen to those damn birds! OK?" Kagome turns her face Sango, she then broke down into tears hiccupping and coughing. Sango looked at her sister as if she gone crazy.

"Sango Puppy died he just died. His bond… I can't feel his bond me an him shared… he's gone!" Sango looks at her sister as her anger boiled inside,

"NO he didn't Kagome he's alive!" Sango yelled, and then the phone started to ring.

_ Sango,_ Sango's father on the other end of the phone.

_Sango don't tell Kagome this but Puppy just died. Doctor said that he lost too much blood and had a stroke he's gone I am sorry. We tried everything we could but he died protecting so he died a great death Sango don't tell Kagome ok? Sango? Sango you there dear?_

Sango just drop the phone and started to cry. After she was able to muffle some of her crying she went back to the phone.

_Papa Kagome knew right before you called. She said that she knew he died from their bond they had. How could she know that?_

Her father answers her saying that maybe she knew that the wound was too great for a strong fine dog.

_ Okay that might be true. Papa can you return home Kagome needs you and mama._ Then her father told her yes and hung up the phone.

" Kagome? I promise on my soul that I will find that filthy wolf and make him pay for what he did to Puppy. I promise." Kagome looked up at her sister and nodded she too would kill that wolf for her faithful dog. She stood up whipping away the tears and went to bed not knowing that a certain wolf boy was looking at her while she slept.

_Kagome I promise I'll kill that half-breed for you and puppy. I'll always be there when you need help._ Kouga heard a sad howl in the distance of the forest. He ran as fast as he could to see who was crying on this sad night. When he got to the open field he was shocked. It was Satayo; he was howling.

"Satayo why are you crying?" he looks at the old wolf and he looks down at him.

" Because we just lost a wolf that was not a wolf in body but at heart. He died a death that a true worrier would want to die for a loved one. So In reply I give the faithful fighter a song that will lead him back to us and will live in peace." With that said he started to howl again and this time a course of howls joined in with him.

Kouga saw his father come from the forest with his head back in a sad howl. Kouga seeing his father doing this followed suit. That howl was heard from were Kagome slept in her bed peacefully. She to let out a howl in her dreams but she was also howling in real life. She could feel the pain in that sad song.

The next morning Kagome, Sango, Tina and JR berried Puppy under a cherry tree back in the forest where Tina had found him when he was a newborn pup. After they left Kagome stayed behind and put her hand where her friend laid for the rest of his life; that is for his body but not his soul.

"Kagome come on were leaving lets go we'll visit him soon." Kagome smiled, she then laid a lunar flower by his grave and ran off.

Back at a dark cave the white haired wolf fell to its stomach.

"So Inuyasha you failed to kill the child." The golden eyed wolf looks up to see his mate glaring down at him.

"I am sorry love but this Kagome is being watched by many. A pure blood attacked me when I was about to end the wench's life. I say we wait till you are strong and well so we can both go kill this brat. It would please both of us and you know that." The female werewolf smiles softly at her companion.

"Then I shall wait but we will have lesser shifters or demons try to kill off her little guardians shall we?" That made the white wolf smile.

" Yes, yes we shall."

: ok ok now your really thinking why i choose those names for the birds and dog well to say i use to have the same animals and they all were my best friends until my dog died he was put down because a coyote got him bad on his rear leg and it had rabies we couldn't do much and the birds well read more to this THX FOR READING!:


	4. My little hero Kouga

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA NAMES! But I do own the other names

Years past and each one of Kagome's little friends died in front of her eyes. Dallier died shortly after Kagome turn eight. A lynx got into the house and try to attack Kagome but Dallier flew in mid swipe and died and yet the boy again came and killed another one that try to kill her after one of her friends had fallen. And that very same night she heard a sad howl.

When she turn nine her two mated cockatiels died when a great hawk bigger that Kagome tired to take her away from her sisters grasp after they failed to protect her the same boy again jumped in and saved her. This time Sango saw this boy and he was amazing. He had jet-black hair he looks like he had furs on and armor. But then Kagome was out cold and he was running to the forest.

" DROP MY SISTER! YOU JERK!" Sango said while running after the boy with her sister. She couldn't lose Kagome to this kid. " Rin! GO GET DADDY TELL HIM TO GET THE SHOT GUN!" With that Rin ran to get her father.

Kouga ran as fast as he could until he couldn't hear anyone fallowing him. He look down at the little girl he was holding she was beautiful her long black hair and her soft looking face._ Satayo why won't you bring her back I think she is old enough to join back into the clan._ Kouga thought to him self until he felt the little girl stir.

Then her eyes flutter open her dark brown eyes looking at him it felt like she was looking at his soul. He then heard her say under her breath._ Mama, papa, Sango save me please save me. I hope he doesn't hurt me._ Kouga just gave her a wolfish smirk and said.

" Don't worry I wont hurt you my…" He was just about to say princess when her hand landed on his cheek. He stops at a creek and she wiggles out of his grasp and went to the creek. She stood in the water and look at him.

" Back off. Or…Or I'll be force to hurt you!" Kouga knew that werewolves had power but she was untrained so he wanted to see what she could do he walk closer to her. " THAT'S IT I WORN YOU!" then the creek started to turn into a rapid pool and started to head towards him.

He grins in shock at the same time no werewolf had this much power let alone an untrained one. Then the rapids fell and she fell. _Yet again she is still is a young one._ "Please don't fight me I just want to see to your wounds." Kagome didn't notice that she had a huge cut on her left arm yet again she was knock out when the hawk try to get her.

" Yes but don't try anything funny." She watches as he walks up to her. He took her out of the creek over to a tree then sat her down and started to lick her arm. " HEY I SAID NOTHING FUNNY!" He just growled and rolled his eyes and started.

" Oh I see your cleaning it well why didn't you tell me that before." She said and then blushed when he look at her with his deep blue eyes. After the wound was clean he took out a cloth of a fine silk and wrapped her arm. Then he went to turn around and go back on report until he was stop in his tracks.

" Th…Thank you. But can I have your name please. You have save me many times and I have never gotten a name from you. My name is Kagome." He turns around and looks at her.

" My name is Kouga prince of the wolves." And then he sped off. He could still hear her saying under her breath.

_Wow a prince save_ _me wow a prince._ He laughs a little then he heard her father call for her and she left her spot he left her at.

_Well Kagome it wouldn't be a shock you're a princess. A prince has a duty to keep the princess out of danger. I'll see you tonight so we can talk._ And with that he heard her yell of in the distance.

" THANK YOU KOUGA!" then she was gone. Back at the house Kagome was getting huge by her mother and her two sisters. " Guys I said I am ok but is Rin ok? She was scared and I didn't see her when Kouga took me away." Rin came up and shook her head.

"Yes Rin is ok but who is this Kouga?" her mother asked.

" Well he is HMMM." Sango coved her mouth just in time.

" No there was this man that just killed the hawk I took Kagome to the creek and left her there and told Rin to come and get you." With that said Sango drag her sister up stairs. " Kagome mom and dad might think your going crazy and I don't want them to think that so lets not talk about the boy ok?" Kagome shook her head.

" Ok Sango I'll be quite." Then Kagome went up stairs and feed her two cocktails that were left and her two lovebirds and her four and a cat kittens.

Each kittens had a name that fit them perfectly. Orangey, Blonde, Midnight, Patches, Flimpe, which was the old cat. The kitten's mother died when she was attack by a huge rat under the porch. After the feeding was done she took her favorite little kitten and went to bed. Orangey loved to sleep with his master and keep her warm at night. It was about 1:00 in the morning when Orangey saw a pair of blue eyes looking in the window. The cat hissed but his master didn't wake. _Where does the moonshine?_ Kouga just rolled his eyes.

_It shines on every soul. God does all the animals know of this? _The cat just nestled down again and said.

_Yes Puppy left us in charge of her he said never let a soul near her unless they know that saying. What do you have to do with my mistress wolf?_ Kouga let out a laugh seeing that all of them care about her as much as he did for her.

_Well may I take her somewhere before I take my leave?_ The cat just hissed and flexed his claws.

_Nope she has school so I will n_o_t allow it. _And with that Kouga just shook his head and ran off.

: Thx for reading yet again a I said before all the animals were real in life and each of them did die like that but not the protecting parts thx for reading and the next chapter your going to love because this is were stuff starts to get to were well I' sure not going to tell READ! PLZ!:


	5. the new dogs

_**I dont own inuyasha names **_

Kagome was walking threw a forest when she was ten and she ran into three dogs that were in a box in the creek. One of them where big and held his sister and brother out of the water. They were puppy huskies and when Kagome saw the bigger puppy drop his sister and brother she ran over to save them. "Hold on I'll get you!" Kagome ran into the deepest part of the creek where her head was the only thing out of the water. She swam to the puppies and grabs them. When she got to the shore she ran home with them in her arms. One puppy was a doe brown and white; the other was black and a little brown on his face. The last one was big and it had tons of black, brown and white mixed on his body. Kagome carefully dry them off after they were dried she named each one. " Ok your name will be Sonando."(Sonando is Italian and Spanish for dreaming.) Kagome said to the female dog. "Your name will be Angelo." She said to the thin black and white one. "And your name will be Tony." And she pointed to the biggest one. These dogs were very loyal to her but each dog pick a girl to watch over. Tony picked Sango because she was strong will and was a very good tummy rubber. Angelo picks Rin she was the quick little type and was very shy. Sonando pick Kagome because she felt something about her that she loved. Kagome was unhappy again because all her cats except for Flipe survived from the attack of rabid dogs but when Orangey died when someone put a huge snake in the pool he jumped in and save her. But now she had three dogs and they would half way fill the hole in her heart.

Yes i know this is a very short chapter but beleive me the next ones a super long


	6. I'm a werewolf?

_**I DON'T NOT OWN INUYASHA NAMES**_!

Eight years past when she found the dogs. Sonando grew to be bigger than her brothers. She would greet Kagome every day when she saw her run down the driveway after school. Kagome and her family were going to there second home this weekend and she was very happy. When they got there it was very late and so every one went to bed right away. Then she heard the birds starting to squawk. Because someone pulled a gas line and lit it. In the cottage she lived in with her family it burn down and the birds that were left died waking the family but before Kagome could get the birds Sonando grab her and ran out of the house Tony and Angelo did the same. Her parents were trying to get everything they could but couldn't Sonando saw Kagome crying and she didn't want her foster mother to cry.

_Mother I am sorry I failed you. I'll kill whoever killed our friends. Tony, Angelo we have some business to take care of the wolves will becoming soon. We have to get Kagome back home._ They both nodded and they both grab their masters or their mothers since they loved them like that.

They started to walk off when a huge black wolf enter their view and growled at them._ Where does the moonshine?_ But Sonando didn't get an answer. _I say again WHERE DOES THE MOONSHINE?_ This time she got an answer.

_It shines on me and only me!_ Then the wolf race towards Kagome but was block by Sonando.

"SONANDO NO!" Kagome screamed and race towards her.

_MOTEHR IT'S A TRAP RUN HE WILL BE HERE SOON TO TAKE YOU HOME! NOW RUN!_ Kagome stop when she saw Sonando talk to her and then Angelo and Tony join in on the war with the wolf.

" Kagome run Tony is strong he'll keep that wolf at bay." And Kagome ran but she got to the bridge there he was the white wolf that attack Puppy so long ago.

He snarled and tries to race at her but this time she came prepared. She pulled a hunting knife out of her hair and flung it at the wolf. He wailed in pain and so did the black one in the distance but he was able to push Kagome into a big tree. Sonando ran towards Kagome but then something in the distance got to her before she could. The tornado whirled off with Kagome in his arms.

_Kouga is that you._ Then she saw that there were glowing blue eyes in the tornado.

_Yes, is everyone fine_? Sonando shook her head.

_No we lost the birds and this home. Is that the half-breed I have heard of?_ Kouga turn around and nodded.

_Yes be sure not to get bit by him you will stink like a mutt for a week. We don't need our head commander of the wolves hunt smelling like that. _Sonando made a growl laughing sound.

_Take good care of mother for me I don't know what I would do with out her. Also take Sango and Rin with you they just lost their parents so they will need to be with their sister._ Kouga nodded then threw back his head in a howl then a course of howls join in. Then wolves came running down the hill. They knock out and grabbed Rin and Sango and then fallowed their leader. After out of sight Sonando, Angela and Tony went into their huge forms and almost killing the white and black wolves but they fled in time. Shortly they were running to the forest.

With Kouga

Kouga was just about to set camp when he heard one of Satayo messengers that he went to China to talk with some of the other tribes. " Damn what are we going to do with the humans they wont bet fit in this weather." Then one of his werewolves came up to him.

" Kouga I got an idea how about we turn the humans into one of us then we will be fit for travel." Said Miroku one of his perverted wolves.

" Miroku, you sick son of a bitch. You know when you want to turn someone you have to do it with someone. God I couldn't imagine what you would do to the human." Then Miroku lifted an eyebrow,

" Who said I wanted the human girls I meant our little princess here she must learn that a male has to have his needs." He was walking over to her but before Kouga could growl a huge rock went flying over to his head.

" TOUCH HER YOU DIE BEFORE YOU EVEN BECOME A TRUE MAN!" Miroku saw the human girl the one name Sango with her hands on a log that was way bigger than her.

" Now, now I wouldn't dare touch her. Why I wouldn't want to taint the princess of werewolves for the life of me. But you hmmm you have a pretty face for a human. But with the strength you have you might have been a werewolf at a point in time." The man was very strange he had almost purple eyes that were mix with a hint of brown.

But she was snap out of her thought when something touched her butt. She saw the hand of this guy name Miroku. Then before he could move up any closer a log came down on his head and he was out cold with a smile on his face. All around her she heard laughing.

" Well Miroku met his match. He didn't even see it coming this one is a feisty one at that." The laughing stop when Rin screamed like she was going to get killed. But then they saw a white wolf with red marks on the side of his face and a purplish blue crescent on his head. He was by her and was sniffing her leg.

Then the laughing started up again even Sango join in. Then she went to her scared sister and walk over to Kagome she heard a deep growl from the tree above. But she didn't care and moved on forward.

" Back off ok? She is my sister and I have every right to see her." Then the blue eyes in the tree soften and he jump down. "Wait a second I know you. You're the one that saved Kagome three years back. When that snake attack her." She said shaking at the thought of the boy.

"Yes I am Kouga prince of the wolves of the north pack of Moonotaka and Montaka. And your so-called sister is not your sister she is the princess of Montoria the great tribes of the werewolves. You as being the oldest one of that family should know this."

He said pointing to Sango with Rin standing right next to her. "Sango what does that boy mean? Kagome is our sister not a princess. Isn't she?"

Sango look down to her crying sister and then held her close. Then far of in the distance she heard a howl that was so filmier and looks to see Tony running at her full speed. Right behind him was Sonando and Angelo in a triangle formation. " TONY!" Sango ran up to him and hug him around the neck well more like try to he was way taller than her now.

"ANGELO!" Rin ran to him he was whining and started to lick the little girls face.

Then Sonando stop right in front of the tree she went back into her smaller form and lay on Kagome's lap. _How long has she been out Kouga? She is very cold why doesn't she have the furs on that_ _Satayo sent for her?_ Sonando looked up at Kouga and he was his face was full red and his arm behind his head.

_Well we are all men here so we couldn't dress her in fear she might wake in the middle of dressing that's why._ Sonando just bark at him.

_Your telling me none of these men are mated and can hold them self from going crazy just to dress one female. GOD KOUGA I CANT BELIEVE YOU! Angelo, Tony I didn't want to do this but we got to go in human form so that we can dress Kagome seems like mister smarts over here cant hold his own around a female._ The both nodded and walk away from their masters and started to glow.

Kagome woke up when she saw Sonando turn into a very beautiful woman and Tony and Angelo turned into to handsome young men. Sonando had long brown hair and she had tan skin but the way her hazel eyes look is what told her that she was Sonando. Tony turn into a tall muscular man with a blackish brown hair and he had a battle scar on his chest. Last was Angelo he was a slender man that had long black hair with white streaming from the middle of it down to the tip, his eyes were slanted just a bit that gave him more of a elf experience. They were all handed furs to wrap around them self. " Mother how are you I see that your awake." As Sonando walk over to Kagome.

" Sonando? Is that really you?" As Kagome got up to look at her.

" Yup mother I have always wanted to talk to you in this tong and finally I can. Me, Tony and Angelo are indebt to you for our lives. When you save us that day in the water after many saw us but you out of the many you a werewolf saved us. We by the name of our mother and father have given our lives to you we are called Huskcos. Half human and half huskies we stand as the last of our tribe the Tanacos. My brothers and I will kill to stay with our masters. Mother I have pick you to be my mom by soul and so we can hear each other's thoughts when needed to." As she finished Sonando bowed deep and so did Tony and Angelo then they turn back to their true forms and Sonando laid next to Kagome, Angelo to Rin, and Tony to Sango.

Before Sango could say something a hand went by her butt again but before she could hit the owner to that hand Tony got up and pick the perverted werewolf up and flung him into the pond they were near. Out came a cold wet wolf and looks at the Huskcos laughing his head off on the ground.

_One would think that a damn wolf like you knew the laws of females. My mother would kill you so watch that hand of yours or I'll be force to bit it off and feed it to your young if you'll ever have any._ Everyone heard that except for Sango, Rin and they all started to laugh. The wet wolf walks over to Sango and w_h_ines and gave her puppy eyes.

"You might look cute but I know who you are now so those eyes don't work on me." Miroku just laugh then cuddle next to her, which she didn't mind he was quite warm.

"Well Kagome we've have to find out where we are and get back home so we can get Rin home and safe." But Kagome was still shock when they started to look at her again.

Then she looks at the man that was by her. He was tall with jet-black hair and furs and armor on him. She stood up but lost her balance very fast before she could fall the man grabbed her in time. " Umm thanks. But can you tell me where am I and what the heck is everyone starring at?" Everyone started to laugh except for Sango and Rin.

The tall man looked at Kagome and put on a wolfish smile then Kagome saw those deep blue eyes she hasn't seen in a very long time. She was ten when she last saw those eyes of his.

" K-Kouga?" The man smiled again and looked down at her.

" Well its nice to see you again Kagome how are from the last time we met." She blushed at what he said about her arm.

"Why do you smell like a damn beast? Why do you look so odd to?"

She look at him in shock and then Sango stood up and butted in. " Kagome you aren't going to like this but… you aren't my real sister but I feel like you are see let me tell you how we found you." Sango went over on how her mother found her and the necklace around her neck. Then Kouga added in on how she came to be there Kagome was token back when she heard this she was not a child of Tina and JR and not sisters to Rin and Sango. Before she could even break a tear she look at Kouga and he was also trying to fight back to hold her in his embrace of a hug. Then she was explain about her being the last female of the Moonotaka and her grandfather Satayo and that she was the princess of all of Montoria. She couldn't believe that she was some normal girl until this day.

" Sango why didn't Tina tell me?" Sango sighed and took a deep breath.

" First thing you mean why didn't mom tell you and second she was going to tell you before the cottage went on fire. She was going to tell you and Rin both. See I always wanted to tell you and Rin that you weren't my sister Kagome but mom told me to wait. See mom didn't want to tell Rin because you know her she would've told you and then hell would be lose. The other thing was that mom didn't want to lose you either. We started to think why every time an animal died you where there we thought god was watching over you but now it makes since." Sango was trying to fight back the tears but Rin came up to her and told her that it was all right.

Kagome had more questions to ask but she could see that they were all to tire. Then Kouga broke the quit moment.

" Well we will start to head out tomorrow and you guys got training to so I advise you to go to sleep. " Before Kagome could ask what training Rin yawn a little. With that done Rin went to lie down and when she fell asleep the same white wolf lied down with her, and she cuddle with the nice warm wolf. Everyone was starting to fall asleep and Kouga was on watch.

_Sonando can I go take a bath I stink right now._ Sonando look at her mother with her hazel eyes sparkling in the fire light.

_Sure I'll wake Angelo and tell him to watch the men and especially that Miroku. _Sonando look at Angelo and then he got up and sat up straight.

_Ok let's go_. And with that Sonando took off to a hidden hot spring.

"Sonando I am fine of I have water around me I'll kill whoever gets near me I want to think ok."

Sonando nodded her head and left not smelling a certain wolf prince heading towards the spring.

:_OK now where in the area where Kagome starts to learn who she is and what she really is stay tune and read!:_


	7. Embarrassment

DON'T OWN INUYASHA NAMES but I do own the others

" Well this is a shocker me a princess and a werewolf at that. Why Sango I was your sister till today why?" Kagome went under water then senesce a werewolf by her. She popped back up to only see Kouga on the other side of the hot spring but he didn't know she was there either until her heartbeat started to race.

" Kagome I can smell you don't worry I wont look." She looked at him and saw that he had his eyes closed. " Unlike my men I respect a woman's privacy. So finish with your bath and then be gone." Kagome blushed this was the boy that saved her many times and yet still she thought he was cute.

Kouga could smell her arousal take a big spike. He smiled to himself._ Well little miss princess has some likens in me huh? Well lets do a little test I'll see how high I can get her to spike and how close I can get to my future mate._ With that he smiled yet again then stood but with out opening his eyes.

_GOD NO HE STANDING UP. DON'T LOOK OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME KAMI PLEASE!_ She was screaming in her head Kouga was just enjoying it all he could smell her getting more fired up.

_This might be more fun than I thought. Maybe she might just take me tonight instead of later hmm lets see._ " Kagome are you alright your scent smells like you are worried believe me I wont do anything that you don't like. Ok?" She just smiled and then walks away when he was just about to open his eyes to see if she was still there.

_WHAT the hell she left! God she is better than she looks._ Just then Kouga felt a cold rush over his head and he look up to see a very pissed off Kagome with a bucket in hand.

" WELL YOU THINK THAT SINCE I GOT HERE FIRST THEN FIND YOU HERE I SAY NO I AM NOT!" Her face gave it all away she liked him no dote out it.

" Well I was here but I didn't see anyone or smell no one. One cant smell a thing in a spring so aren't my fault." He gave her his wolfish smiles that earn him a slap on the cheek. But he still had to admit she was cute when she was mad. _Hmm soon Kagome you will learn what you just did to me shows you like me. She has lots to learn. Well better get out now and follow her to make sure she is safe._

Back With Kagome

_Who does he think he is? God I mean GOD he was really that strong! DAMN IT DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!_ As she was walking in the forest not watch where she was going or even what was happening to her._ Hmm maybe I should go back and torture him a little? Nah I just want to relax and find out more about who I am not trying to get someone to hate me or get me back._ Just then she trip on a log and went tumbling down a hill. When she got to the bottom she felt no pain._ What the hell I would be crying for help right about now._ Then she looks down at her hands and all she saw was furry black silky paws._ Paws what the heck. What's wrong with me?_

She got up and looks at her butt and there sat on a land of silky raven black and blue fur a tail._ Ok now I must be dreaming. Come on please wake up._ She ran to the closet puddle and closes her eyes. Then she open to see her dark brown eyes even dark than before her face change a lot she had a nice silky muzzle and well pointed ears. She lifted her lips to see the whites teeth but her eyes went to the necklace that she was wearing it was glowing. She then barked to say something " what the heck is wrong with me!"

She kept on barking and then she heard howl from behind her. She turns her head to see a bigger wolf he was also black but he had the deepest blue eyes and his fur was wet. She growled at the wolf and he just made a laughing sound then he barked at her.

" Well Kagome didn't think you would be able to transform without my help. But you know when you go to turn back you will be fully naked. So I advise you to keep your anger held or else you will be watch the rest of your life by those males." He kept on laughing Kagome being the one not to be laugh at she lunged and Kouga and grabbed his neck and threw him down. Kouga on the other hand kept on laughing she growled at him.

" TELL ME HOW TO GET BACK!" She snapped Kouga still was laughing his head off then with a quick move she was on the ground and being pin down with one strong paw.

" I would tell you if you stop making yourself look like a fool!" He kept on laughing yet again Kagome grabbed his neck but this time he yelped when her teeth sunk in this time.

" I will stop doing this to you when you stop laughing!" yet again he got her on the ground and she was on her back and him straddling her hips. He barked in her face.

" Then will keep this up all night then wont we." Then they heard a bush rustle.

" Kouga there you are. Ka…" When he saw both the black wolves on the ground and Kouga on top of Kagome straddling her hips. It was one of Kouga's top men and man was he a deep red when he saw them. " Oh man Kouga you can get the ladies all over you. Well good for you Kouga. Didn't know you and Kagome would mate this fast. Well I'll go tell the men to find some furs for our new mated couple." With that said he ran off to the camp Kouga jump off of Kagome and ran after him.

"Ginta! IT WASN'T WHAT YOU THINK GET BACK HERE!" Kouga said speeding off. Finally Kagome was laughing and boy was this funny. But then she started to run after him she was by him in no time and was fallowing the scent of the man named Ginta. " Kagome slow down I have to deal with him not you." She heard Kouga pick up the pace she just shook her head and slowed down.

" Well you were the one that was straddling my hips not my fault! I just wanted to know how to turn back!" she snapped at him.

The arrived at the camp and everyone was starring at them then they saw that Ginta wasn't there yet. Kouga back track were Ginta might of went and left Kagome to be starred at but then Sonando came up and she to started the uproar of laughing.

" Looks like you ran into someone that shouldn't of been there." This woke Miroku first thing he could hear was laughing then he saw that there was a black wolf in the center on the pack. He got up still in his wolf form and walk over to this new she wolf.

" Now, now who do we have here?" He sniffed the air and then sneezed his eyes fully open. " What the heck its Kagome but she smells strongly of Kouga!" Then all the men turn into wolves and started to sniff her.

"Yup that's Kouga, man he was fast never knew that our little princess would chose a mate so fast!" Everyone started to laugh again then Sonando butted in.

"Hakkaku! First off where's Ginta? Second you and him were on watch when Kouga left. Kagome don't mind these men they don't smell what I smell I would know if you mated with Kouga because these men don't remember what A COMBIND SCENT IS DO THEY!" She said yelling at the men to back off. Then they saw Ginta ran threw the bushes.

He looked like a brown wolf with a patch of black on his head with Kouga lacked on his scruff. " FOR THE LAST TIME GINTA! WE ARENT MATED!" Ginta was laughing then he saw everyone looking at him.

Then he saw Kagome and sniffed the air around her. " Oh now I can smell it you guys were just about to mate and you stop before you could start."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she took the wolf that was in Kouga's grasp and flung him in the air then she jumped then kick him in the air and sent him flying into the river. " ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME OR DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE GINTA OVER THERE!" She barked loud enough that Sango woke and saw all wolves standing next to the dog they all knew.

" Oh gods damn it. Please tell me that this is still the dream I am in and that that perverted wolf was not real." Once he heard perverted Miroku walked over to the very distress Sango.

" Ah my sweet you were dreaming about me? Well I had a sweet dream about you to care to share." He said with a raise of an eyebrow. Then a whack and what also came along with it was this word.

"**HENTAI**!" Was heard everyone turn to see a knock out Miroku and a red Sango. Then Kagome walk over to her and started to bark.

" Sango I am glad to see you awake we have to get out of here now!" But all Sango could hear was barking. Then Tony got up and looks at Kagome and bark back.

" She can't hear you Lady Kagome don't worry I shall fix that." And then he turns and placed his paw on her head. " Hmm I knew there was something funny about her scent her ancestor was from the Pantoria clan."

Then everyone was starting to chatter all around the camp seems like Sango was uneasy about this. " What does he mean by Pantoria clan?"


	8. Pantoria and Mine

OK as you read this I just want to say I am a very fast typer and well I really have all the chapters done up to lets see chapter 15 or16 so I am just going to releases till I am caught up with my typing ok thx: OH YA I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Kouga walked over to Kagome and look at her. " The Pantoria clan were very esteemed killers they to could change forms from human to panther. They were known of for their fast moves and strategy. They were once called The Black Slayers. But they started to hate to mate with their own kind so they mated with humans more and so the panther was taken out of them and they became full humans." After he was done talking to her he look back over at Tony.

Tony took his paw off her head and look at Sango. " She can now understand us. This is very strange she has the blood of both panther and wolf but she has more panther than wolf. I think Tina was from the line of werewolf and JR was from the Panther. But the question is why now of this time of the years that she has a strongly of both of the bloods? I wonder."

Tony look at Angelo and he nodded his head. He growled at the white wolf to back off but he only looked at him. The wolf seems not afraid to die even by the likes of a Huskcos. " Seems like a wolf has inters in my master." The wolf snarled at this and then walked away with his nose in the air.

" Oh come on Sesshomaru you are particle all over her." When Sesshomaru found the one who said that he lunch at him and drew blood from his neck, which wasn't fetal to kill him.

But he growled in warning showing he would kill anyone with out second thoughts. " Hmm seems your right brother Rin has a strong line of both but the wolf is over powering. I will make it that she to can hear us." Angelo closed his eyes but this time Rin begun to glow.

The wolf name Sesshomaru pushed the Huskcos away from her. Angelo growled at the wolf. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FILTHY WOLF!" Everyone was looking at Angelo and Sesshomaru then Kouga step in and parted the two from fighting.

" Ok Sesshomaru what did you do to the girl? And don't lie your crescent was glowing when she was what did you do." The wolf looks at his leader and bears his teeth and step closer to Rin. Rin in return was shaking and Sesshomaru could sense this and he back down and went over to the bushes. When he steps out he was a tall man with pure white hair the crescent still on his head and the two line marks on each side of his face. But on his hands we also line marks and his golden eyes were so handsome. He waved to Kouga so they could talk in private and Rin had to come to.

With Kouga and Sesshomaru

" So Sesshomaru why is Angelo no to touch her?" he looked at him and then to Rin. Sesshomaru looked at his gaze then in a low deep voice he said.

" She is mine and what belongs to me will never be touched by the likens of a half breed. Rin you may go back to your sisters now." With that she bowed and address him as

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru." And then she walks back to camp.

When she was out of ear shot Kouga looked at him. " So Sesshomaru you have chosen her as your mate why that is fine in my terms but she is still young. What are you to do?" He said worried about the girl seeing that Sesshomaru was a very old werewolf but he was young to the werewolves at the 1000-point. But Sesshomaru was only 456 years old.

" I will wait and protect what is mine when she is ready by mind body and soul. Then I shall claim her as mine and become a female werewolf and a pure blood." With that said Kouga nodded and left with Sesshomaru close behind. When they got back to camp Sesshomaru turn back into his wolf form. Then he walk happily back over to Rin. Then Kouga look at Kagome she was still in her wolf form.

"Umm Kagome you want to know how to get back?" He look at her and those brown eyes of hers dug right into his soul yet again. She looked at him not trusting him in his words then she look at Sonando.

" Sorry but I am going to ask Sonando to help me seems like she wont pin me down trying to get a answer." With that her and Sonando ran off in the forest.

:Yes I know very short but still I am working on a few things on the next chapter stay tune!:


	9. NEW FORMS AND A WERE FOXWOLF

Dont own inuyasha

"Kouga you just got burn by her. And you are letting her do that? Kouga what the heck is wrong with you?" Asked one of Kouga's men his name was Shippo he was the youngest wolf their.

Shippo wasn't full wolf though he was a cross breed of a pure blooded fox and wolf. His mother was unlucky that it was rutting season and she was caught off guard. But she fell in love with the wolf and when their love grew so did their only son Shippo. But the thunder tribe that were closely related to the gods them self. They were very dishonored that a wolf and fox crossed breed so they set out to kill them and only Shippo lived.

Kouga found the young pup and he was almost starving. At the time Shippo was only three so Kouga didn't know what to do with the cross breed so he took him in his den.

" Kouga may I go for a walk?" Shippo always asked to go somewhere before he leaves.

" Sure I'll send Ginta with you." Before he could call Ginta Shippo spoke up,

" Well I have to go call natures call Kouga and he creeps me out so may I go alone?" Kouga shook his head in a yes motion then Shippo was off._ I want to learn more about this Kagome she is quit pretty._ Then he found her she was with the Huskcos named Sonando.

" Ok Kagome think of the happiest thing you could think of." As Kagome did she thought of JR and Tina holding her to blow out the candles when she was two then a image of when Rin was born she wore a shirt saying. _I'm the big sister_. And Sango next to her shirt said _I'm the big big sister._ Then she sees the one time her and her family went on a horse and buggy ride.

The last thing was when see saw a picture of a man and women she never saw before. That hit it she was starting to turn back a bright blue light in gulped her and she was her human form again.

Shippo wanting to run out to the lady and ask questions stayed still as Sonando went to grab furs and put around her but Kagome was already in her cloths she was wearing before. " Well you got a special gift Kagome very few have this gift. It's a gift that many don't have well that is for a female. This gift allows you to change with your cloths on. Males always have their fur armor on. So shall I hear what you were thinking of?" Kagome told her about her family and about the strange man and women.

"Well sounds like that man and lady might have been your true mother and father. Now to turn into your wolf self you think of the most embarrassing moment in your life or the happiest but instead of thinking you have to send it to your soul and that will wake the wolf inside of you. So go on and try." Kagome shook her head and thought deep down to her last thing she could remember.

She remembers seeing Kouga standing up and when Ginta walked in on the when he was on top of her. She grasps that image and thought very hard on it. Then as what happen when she thought before she started to change until she lost it.

She open her eyes to see that her outfit was gone and she had fur wrapped around her chest and her women hood and she had sharp fangs. Then Sonando started to laugh and she fell down laughing when she saw Kagome's ears on her head twitch and her tail moves back and forth.

" WHAT THE HELL!" As Kagome went to see her tail she had very sharp claws and he nose was pointed. Finally after she was done laughing Sonando look at Kagome.

" Well Kagome you just completed three of a werewolf possible forms there are five in total well counting six if you became a miko werewolf or monk werewolf. Anyways this form is to go to war with you have your werewolf and human mixed. Kouga stays in his war form but yours backfired a little."

" Then why doesn't Kouga have these type of ears?"

"The your ears are not suppose to be on your head they are suppose to look like Kouga's.

See I have never seen anyone with soft ears like that on their head but moving on. Your wolf form is for speed and show off and way more strength. your human is to walk around with out anyone that is not of beast to sense you. Then there are the other three forms the next of the three is your small form for you can get into small places and hid better also in this form very few can transform into other animals." Kagome nodded her head

"Next this form is very hard to master but we do have one that has master it his name you should know Sesshomaru. Now this form will make you as tall as the third tallest tree in the world it is called taiyoka. your grandfather is a taiyoka to. This form will increase your speed but a hundred percent and your strength would be able to crush a diamond. This form is activated either when one has lost all hope, lost family, or friends. Now this last form is the priestess or monk your whole body becomes of either white, black, purple yellow, green, blue, or pink lights. The brighter the light of your color the purer you are. Now are there any questions?" Sonando look at Kagome who was now looking like a ghost from the long speech.

" Ya I have two. First when did you have time to learn all this when you were back home with me and second how do I become these forms again?" Sonando sighed and look at her mother.

" Remember the time I ran away and didn't return for a month?" Kagome shook her head in a yes motion. " Well they were teaching me I was a quick learner and so when I came back from my studies I taught Tony and Angelo. And the other time I would run into the forest and have my skills tested. Then for the forms well the wolf form you hold happiness and send it straight to your soul the human you just think of it. The half wolf half human well you think of anger at the time of happiness and embarrassment. The small for is way to easy you think of how angry you have been at people all your life. The priestess thing well you have to find that out yourself and the lager form that to you have to find that out yourself. OK?" Kagome shook her head and then she smelled something.

" He Sonando do you smell that?" They both look at a bush that was shaking.

" Damn it reeks like fox." Sonando said holding her noise.

" I like it really it smells like pine to me."

Shippo had sweat dripping down on his face he began to run but then fell. He yelps in pain and could hear the women walking closer to him._ Oh no if they find me they will tell Kouga and then I'm dead. OH please someone save me!_ Then he saw Kagome walk over to him she had a very friendly pair of eyes on.

" Aw Sonando come here I found the one that we smelled." Then Sonando slip out of nowhere.

" Hey aren't you the little raccoon dog that was crossed breed with a fox?" Shippo knew this lady is was Sonando of the Hunt and she was not one to mess with but of course he puffed up his chest and said.

" I am not a raccoon dog I am a fox werewolf. You should know me I am Shippo!" Sonando just shrugged and started to walk back to camp. Kagome pick Shippo up in her arms and patted his head.

" Shippo that's a cute name for a little guy like you." He looks up at the girl and she had a very friendly smile on.

" My mother gave me it to me." And then Kagome patted his head again.

" Well where's your mom so I can meet her." She said and the little boy was about to cry.

" She and father died a long time ago. But Kouga took me in the pack and raised me." Kagome felt sorry for the little guy and then she thought for a second.

" Well I'll take care of you now that I am here but if you don't want to then I would understand." The little fox didn't know what to do he hasn't had a mother for a long time so he answer her very quickly.

" Are you sure? Because I will but are you sure?" Kagome nodded her head and the little boy jumped up and down in her arms saying thank you thank you thank you. Sonando could feel that Kagome has accepted the little boy as hers this made Sonando smile a little. Then she saw Kouga walk up to her.

" Kouga I must take Angelo and Tony to go see Satayo so we will be gone four years. I ask you to watch over her while I am gone but I warn you make her not even wish to live and you will die in turn prince or not I'll seek revenge." Kouga nodded his head listening to everything she said,

"Tell her I had to go and also before I take my leave the fox pup is hers now he has taken to her as a mother to an abandon pup. So I warn you to keep an eye out for her good-bye prince Kouga." She threw back her had then howled in a husky kind of howl and was responded with two other howls then she was gone. Kouga then saw Kagome come out of the dark in a new form and with the little boy in her arms.

Shippo was telling Kagome about how Kouga snored in his sleep and how he would talk about him always saying that how much he thought that she was cute and when Kouga heard that he ran to the little Fox boy and bonk him on the head.

In return he got a glare from Kagome, which also like her eyes dug in his soul. " And what do you think that was for Kouga?" She said while she set down Shippo and snarled at Kouga.

" Runt needs to learn now and then that's all." Trying not to look at her bare skin that wasn't cover with fur. Kagome on the other hand just look at him and change into a wolf and so did Shippo and she pick him up like a mother wolf would do trying to get her pup out of danger.

She on the other hand wanted to get Kouga back from the spring so when she was walking she added a little sway in her hips, which hit Kouga like a ton of bricks._ Damn her she has to look sexy even in wolf form!_

Then he stormed off after her thinking of ways to apologize to her. But then got a idea himself her ran off to a meadow. When she arrived in camp she was greet by Ginta who said,

" So you couldn't change back? Well looks like the wolves might have to help you out." She put Shippo down and he change back. Then she looks at Ginta and stood on her hind legs then smiled at him.

She turns into her half human half wolf self. All the males that could see her oh and awe and whistle at her. Then everyone could her a growl only a male could hear it was a growl telling everyone that she was taken or soon to be. The male that did that was well who do you think it was….

: who was the guy that made the growl was it are very handsome wolf prince? Read to find out.:


	10. Naraku and Good bye Rin

I don't own Inuyasha

Naraku was getting up from the crowd around her. He was also a black wolf but he had some tone in his voice that made her shiver. "Naraku don't be a fool you know that she is a pure blood and that you have no chance for her." Said one of the men that were looking at her. The man walk closer to Kagome and Kagome all she could do was back away slowly.

" Don't worry I wont hurt you yet." He laughed but didn't care how much she hated that laugh. Rin was nerves for her sister when she saw her in so much stress. Sesshomaru could feel her stress and then he stood up and walks over to Kagome who was shaking. He turns into his wolf form and then said to this Naraku guy.

" Shut your mouth can you see that the women is not interested into a half wolf like you? Women go back to Rin and relax this filth wont touch you I shall watch you till Kouga can take care of you." With that Kagome nodded but then the man went to grab her arm and was met with one of Sesshomaru's deadly venom claws. " Filth go back to were you belong for you are surely not welcome to this pack." And as Naraku looked around all he saw was the men that were his close friends turn him down for what he was doing to Kagome.

Kagome sat down next to Rin, Sango, Ginta, Hakkaku and Shippo sat next to Kagome to make sure no one else would challenge to get Kagome. Even though Kagome was the female of their kind and would make a prefect mate but Kouga had it clear that no one was to touch her even when he wasn't around. Naraku in anger went yet again to grab Kagome but was stop by a very low but very angered growl.

It wasn't Sesshomaru but Kouga and he was very pissed off Kouga. Kouga's eyes weren't their normal color they were blood shot red. " Naraku I told everyone touch her you will die." Kouga started to change every one thought that he was going to have an all out wolf fight but then Kouga grew to an enormous size.

Then he started to turn into a wolf but this wolf was no normal wolf he still had his red eyes and his growl made the earth rumble. Sesshomaru look to see Kouga like this and he to started to change. He became a full white wolf and look at Kouga.

" Kouga when did this happen to you. When were you able to change like this." Kouga didn't answer all he did was growl and then he pounced at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just pinned down his leader. Sesshomaru dint see Kouga move his head and then bite down on his arm. Kouga tore off his arm and Sesshomaru went flying to the ground and was back in his birth form a wolf.

Then Kouga went flying at Naraku and then was stop when he saw Kagome run in front of his prey. " KOUGA STOP WHAT HAPPEN TO THAT BOY THAT SAVED ME ALL THE TIME!" Kagome walk up to him with no fear at all and look at him with her deep brown eyes. Sango went to run after her sister but was stop by the lech wolf held her hand. " Sango he will kill you and Kagome both he can't think straight right now. Kagome might of just made the last word before she dies but she won't she will live. You being a human cant survive a bite from him but she can." Sango kept her eyes glued on Kagome.

" Kouga I know your in there please come back!" Kagome yelled one last time before she walks closer to him. Kouga look at Kagome again and saw her dark brown eyes and then he closed his. He started to shrink back to his human form and Rin went running to Sesshomaru with ten other wolves behind her and Kagome to Kouga.

" Kouga are you alright?" Call Ginta, Kouga started to move and the first thing he saw was Kagome's brown eyes and Kouga saw a hint of fear in her scent.

" What happen to me?" Kagome looked at him.

" You don't remember?" Kouga shook his head then he smelled and tasted blood. He look at Sesshomaru and his whole left arm was gone. " Kouga, Naraku was trying to get to me and then you went wild and turn into the final stage of the wolf stages. Then you forgot everything and went to go kill him and then Sesshomaru stop you but you attack him and then you went for Naraku but I stop you just in time. Then you just stood there till you transform back." Kouga look at Kagome then something came back to him and it was Kagome standing in front of him telling him something and walk closer and kept her eyes on him. _Kagome I owe you now you saved me._

" Kouga Sesshomaru wants to speak with you." Came up Hakkaku, Kouga nodded and got up but was about to fall and then felt an arm grab him before he did. It belongs to no other than Kagome she smiled at him and he nodded.

She helps him over to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru on the other hand look at Kouga then spoke. " Kouga how are you able to do that? You haven't seen death or someone close to you die how were you able to transform?" Kouga looked at Sesshomaru and then looked at his half to deaf pack.

" Many years back when the first guardian of Kagome's was kill by your half brother." Sesshomaru look at him then back at Rin.

" Well I must be on my leave now that my mission is finished and I shall have a word with your father Kouga." Sesshomaru stood up and held Rin close by him. " Rin say good bye for now." Rin nodded and went to her sisters Sango didn't know what she was doing.

" Rin your staying here I cant leave you I promised mom and dad to watch you both. SO Rin you're not leaving!" Rin look at Sango then a kagome.

" I'll see you two in two years… Good bye." Then her and Sesshomaru went up in the air and then were gone in seconds Kagome was sitting next to a tree then she look at the sky and the moon was full she felt a strange urge to do something. Then she just let it out it was a sad moan full howl but she turn into her wolf form with out herself knowing. She was joining in with someone she didn't think that would howl but it was Kouga he felt the pain Kagome felt. Then the rest of them join in even Sango but she sounded just like a werewolf. It stop when she finally broke the sad howl then Kagome went racing off into the forest. She ran till she couldn't anymore she ran into a pond that was three miles away from camp.

: Well why does Kagome run off and why is Rin gone and WHERE THE HECK IS NARAKU! Find out more and read!:


	11. The Hidden power of a Moonotaka Female

I don't own Inuyasha I do own this song enjoy

She sat there in the cold water and then she started to transform into her half wolf half human form. She looks at her reflection and then she started to sing to the water

_Water of this valley_

_Water of the air_

_Hear my cry to you watch my sister for me_

_Water of the valley_

_Water of the air_

_Hear my cry _

_Of the deep blue sky_

_Watch over her from here_

_Water of my dreams_

_Water of the streams_

_Water of the ocean_

_Water of lake_

_Keep an eye on her_

Kouga from the far bush watch as kagome sang her song but what amazed him a barrier of water engulfed her. Then she finished the little song she sang and the water rose above her head and turn into a mist like stream and from the bright moon glows it turn into a rainbow._ Only one wolf knew the Lunar Rainbow spell and that was._

Kouga thought of her mother that he had heard great stories about she made. A spell that would protect anyone as long as the person that chanted was still alive._ So she knows the spells but how? _Then Kagome fell but before she could hit the ground she had two strong arms around her all she saw was Kouga's face and him saying her name then she black out.

Kouga ran back to the campsite and was almost killed by Sango for holding her sister. " YOU WOLF WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Kouga just look at the very terrifying Sango but never back down.

" Your sister was knock out using the Temona Ko." Then all wolves gasped Sango on the other hand didn't know what they were talking about. The a little lech wolf came up to her and told her.

" We werewolves have powers some what like magic. As you saw with Sesshomaru when he went into the air and was gone in seconds well he has the power of wind. Well back in the days when the tribe Moonotaka had their females well only the Moonotaka females could us water powers. Since Kagome was never trained about this ability well we are shock on how she knew it."

Then Kouga spoke up. " The Temona Ko is in werewolf for Lunar Rainbow it is a spell that keeps one safe until the spell caster dies or at least the sprite that is. See this spell takes ones energy and transfers it to a very imperturbable barrier well for physical attacks. If it's a spell well it wont work."

Then Kouga laughed but it was still a simple enough that Kouga knew something they didn't. " I still in shock when I first saw her use water on me. It was when the hawk attack and I took her to a place somewhere safe by a stream. She woke up and ran right into the stream and she didn't even hesitate she warn me she would kill me. Just like a true Moonotaka female they kill for what the cherishes. Kagome just stood there and said but one word and it was ken. Which in werewolf that means rise up." Then Kouga took a lung breath.

"The water from the stream rose to the command and was ready to hit me with all its force. Then she lost control and fell from using that power. I was amazed from the sight but I never knew that she could think of anything like that. But we must get moving if we want to make it to the old king of Montoria." Kouga said we'll his blue eyes look down at Kagome.

" But we can't move her she might not wake for a long time so we have to watch her." Sango said.

" She's a wolf she'll recover soon. You make pick someone to get a ride with since Tony isn't here." Sango look at him like he was crazy.

" What in hell do you mean?" He took his gaze off of kagome.

" I mean that pick someone to ride on the back of so you can keep pace with us." Sango just huffed then look at the crowd.

" I can keep pace I was in second place with Kagome in track so I'll be fine." Then a panic voice came out of nowhere.

" KOUGA NARAKU ESCAPED!" Kouga jumped to his feet than ran to Naraku's tent. Inside the tent was a huge hole in the back of it. Then Kouga saw a note with a black ribbon on it. The letter addressed,

_My dear leader you have mistaken my claim on the women and will be punished. She will be mine and if her claim is not pass when she reaches the king. But I swear that she will be mine and with child in the next month. If you or your comrades interfere they will all die even her dear sisters. So I advise you to back down and bring her to me in a month, if you know what's best for the clan's._

_From Prince Naraku of the Nataka clan._

: And so we end right there wow Naraku a prince? Who would of thunk and how is Kagome able to use these powers with out training stay tune!:


	12. Lets get going

: Yet again I don't own Inuyasha:

Kouga was starting to feel the erg to kill again. Then Ginta came in the tent.

" Wow he messed this place up bad. Right Kouga?" Kouga turn to look at his friend then handed the note to Ginta. "So that's why he acted like a dumass guy. So what you going to do with Kagome? We can't just hand her over to him can we?" Kouga look at his comrade.

" No we wont this is the most sickest thing I have ever read or have heard in my life. We will continue on to Satayo." Kouga was about to say something again till her heard a BOOM.

Then fallowed by a sound of an anger person. "PREVERT!" Then by a male voice.

" But my lady I am no such thing it's this hand that wants you badly." Then the female voice busted in.

" YOU PREVERT TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DONT HAVE ANY CHILDREN WHEN YOU ARE REBORN!" Then another boom was heard then there was laughing this time Kouga came out to see what was wrong now. There he saw Miroku head sticking out of the ground and smiling but he was about cold. Then by the tree where Kouga left Kagome was Sango fuming. Her face was redder then blood.

" Oh Kouga may I ask you to put a fucking leash on the fucking wolf for I can sleep in peace. Or better yet neuter him for I hope he wont rape me at night." Kouga just look at her then to Kagome.

" Well I think he was pushed enough into the ground so he wont be able to move if someone digs him out." Kouga then heard a groan he look over at Kagome and she was starting to move. He walks over to her.

Kagome open her eyes every sleepishly (AN: Sry love that word or some reason.) and the first thing she saw was the ocean blue eyes of Kouga's. " Well about time you woke up sleepy head." Kouga smiled at her but his smile wasn't there for long. He got a good slap on his face. He just looks at her then he heard giggling in the back of the crowed.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOK AT!" Kagome yelled at Kouga.

" WELL I DON'T KNOW I JUST SAID IT WAS ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE!" he yelled back she just stuck out her tongue at him he got a cocky smile.

"Well since your awake we better get a move on so we may make it to Satayo in at least three years." Kouga said the last part very fast hoping Kagome wouldn't hear it but she did.

" THREE YEARS HECK NO! WHY THREE YEARS!" Kouga flinch at her soft yet anger voice.

" You are being introduce to all the tribe and are spending four Months with each one that's why." Kagome look at him then to Sango.

" Well if I am doing this then I at least want to know why I am meeting them?" Kouga took a deep breath,

" SO you may learn of your past of ancestors and of your clan's." Kagome just look at him then she to took a deep breath.

" Fine lets get moving. But what about Sango?" Kouga look at Sango then to Ginta.

" Ginta will you allow the woman to ride your back till we make a stop tomorrow?" Ginta nodded then walk over to her. Sango just look at him for a second.

" I am not riding on his back." Ginta just smiled then look at her.

" Its either me or him." Ginta said while pointing a thump at Miroku.

" Ok I'll do it." Then Ginta added in one more things.

" Anyways I have a eye on someone already." He said smiling thinking of a certain female.

" Oh then you can tell me while were running." Then Ginta fell over anima style.

" Ok Men and females lets move out."

: well Ginta has a eye on someone who is that hmm maybe he'll tell Sango or not and now they are on the move to Satayo STAY TUNE!:

i would love to get some new reviews plz! ill keep making some i just want to know if anyone is reading this so plz new reviews!


	13. lullaby and count down

: Yet again I don't own Inuyasha:

Then Kouga howled and was join by the other men. They all change into the wolf form same with Kagome. Ginta stay in his form and help Sango on his back. Miroku went to stand by Kouga after shacking his head a bit to get some more dirt of him. Kagome stood on the other side of him and then look at him. They were standing on a hilltop waiting for something.

" Kouga what are we doing we just cant stand here." Kouga with out taking his gaze of the land in front of them said.

" Watch and see we don't move till its come dawn yet." As he said it the sun started to raise Kouga then threw back his head and howled and then darted forward. Miroku trailed after him then Kagome after Miroku. " Ok men you know the formation squad Fang goes with Miroku squad Scar goes with Hakkaku squad Hawk goes with Ginta and squad Alpha fallows me got that!" All the men held yes then went to their captain. After a short count up everyone split and ran the other ways north, east and west.

" Kouga why are they leaving and why is Sango going with them?" Kouga turn his head and look at Kagome.

" You think a human would like to see 50 wolves running in a forest? People will think it is strange and send people after us. Anyways we split up but we meet at the end of the day. See each squad gets food on the way so that's another reason. And Sango will be fine you'll see her later tonight." With that said she fallowed Kouga all the way past the town she grew up in. When they past the forest she grew up next to Kouga stop the team right by the fire hall fields and told them to stay low till he gets back.

" Kagome may you fallow me please?" Kagome nodded and they ran off. Then something that Kagome knew came into sight. The sky blue house she lived in and the one she always told her parents she would buy from them. She thought of her parents and their time together she turns into her human form and ran to the house. She did something she never thought of doing.

" MOM DAD I'M HOME!" but there was no answer her heart broke into two when she remembers the screaming in the fire. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Kouga came in side and found her crying he quickly went to her side.

" Kagome are you alright?" she looks up at him her eyes still puffy.

" Ya its just I always remember them being home. And now they aren't anymore." Kagome sighed and stood up then look at Kouga. " Could we stop for the night here?" Kagome said to Kouga, Kouga look out side and then to Kagome.

" Sure I'll send a one of the guys to tell the squads to meet us her tomorrow night." Kagome nodded her head.

" Well tell everyone they can sleep here tonight just no howling or loud noises. I'll get dinner ready and I think there is enough room space for everyone to sleep in. some men might have to sleep in doubles ok?" Kouga nodded then he ran out the door. Fifth teen minutes later she heard clawing at the door at the back off the house. There stood all the wolves from squad Alpha on little wolf came running up to Kagome.

He was a reddish color Kagome knew who it was and pick him up. " Ok guys come in, when you get in you can go back into your other forms at sit at the table." They all bark in agreeing Kouga walk in first the change into his human form then came all the other wolves. Kagome went to the grill in the back she was cooking at least ten steaks and one kids meal for Shippo.

When she walks into the room she heard many men talk among the group. She put down the tray of meat and let the men grab whatever they could. Shippo ate his macaroni and cheeses then went to find Kagome. He heard water running behind a door and being the little man he was he knock first. " Mama may I join you in your bath." He asked ever so sweetly he heard Kagome move around a bit.

" Yes Shippo you may." He walks into the room it was all steamy there off in the corner was a big hot spring big enough for team Alpha to bathe to get there. " You can get undress over there and there is a towel over there ok?"

Shippo nodded then got out of his small furs and into his towel. The water was prefect and Shippo got to play with his new mother to. Kagome had all the toys that Rin used when she was young and Shippo loved the little tube thing.

Kouga went off looking for Kagome wondering where she could have gone. Then he heard her sweet voice giggling and laughing at something. Kouga not thinking things threw busted right into the room to see what was the commotion about. Then what he didn't expect to see was a half naked Kagome standing waste out of the water.

Then he looks at Shippo with a bucket and was getting ready to splash her. Then Kouga's eyes started to wander all over Kagome' s chest area. The next thing Kouga didn't expect was a bucket flying at his head. " GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" But it was to late Kouga was nock out cold Shippo just said.

" Idiot." Under his breath Kouga was supposes to be the wise one here but was wrong. Kagome could here the men down stairs running up them to see what was happening. Quickly Kagome turn into her wolf form when one of Kouga's man walk into the room.

In the room he saw Kouga knock out and Kagome in her wolf form all wet. He busted out laughing then looked at Kouga. " Well I guess that's 1 for Kagome and 0 for Kouga." Said the tall werewolf to the one next to him. Kagome just stuck her nose in the air and walk off with Shippo in his wolf form.

An hour or so later Kouga woke up and found him on the couch. " Hey Kouga your awake." Said one of his comrades, his head started to hurt.

" Damn what happen to me?" The wolf laughed.

" Ha you walk in on Kagome when she was bathing. She knock you out cold and went to her room." Kouga started to remember and rub his sour head. Then something hit his mind he remembers how big and round Kagome's chest was.

" Her room huh well show me were it is." The wolf nodded. They went up stairs and they got to a door with pink lacing on it and said. _Kagome's room_. Then Kouga's man walks away but before he could Kouga stop him. " Were you going?" the wolf turn around,

" Ha if that's were the lioness sleeps I'd let her sleep then end up like you." Then he walks away with a little laughter in his voce. Kouga just shrug and knock on the door this time. On the other side of the door he heard her soft voice say come in. Kouga gulped then open the door to see Kagome sitting in the windowsill with Shippo in her arms and her singing him a quite little lullaby. It was a song known to the entire animal changing woman.

Sleep now my child nothing to worry about Sleep now my baby dreams will fallow soon May the moonshine on you

_Sleep now my child we are here,_

_Nothing to fear I am here_

_Sleep now my babe don't you cry_

_The moonshines low and nothing will die_

_The moonshines down on every soul_

_The day of night will never go_

_For my child I'll still love you so_

_The battle is strong_

_The men have it all wrong_

_Its time to stand up and sing_

_For tomorrow there will be more battling_

_We battle night and day_

_But your father has a soul to spear_

_May the moonshine on you_

_Help the war end upon you_

_See the life of another day_

_Rest now my babe mother is here._

As Kagome finished Kouga clapped his hand a little. " Well done Kagome, very well done." Kagome turn her head a little to see Kouga in the doorway.

" Thanks it was a song I heard in my dreams once." Kagome said while putting Shippo down on her bed. " Everyone here has a place to sleep except for you. You can take he bed I'll sleep on the floor." Kagome got some blankest and put them on the floor.

" No I'll sleep on the floor you are royalty so you get the bed." He said while crouching down.

" While last I check you are to and you are the guest so get on that bed." Kagome demeaned then Kouga got a cocky smile on his face.

" Then how about we sleep on the bed together and Shippo on the floor?" That earns him a knock out punch.

" FINE I GOT BED!" Kagome Went to her bathroom and went into her pink pj's and lied down. Shippo on the other hand was awake for the whole seen and kept his eyes closed.

_Guys are going to get a kick out of this in the morning. Kagome 2 and Kouga 0._

:AN so this is the Kouga and Kagome count off who will win? STAY TUNE!


	14. Note

_**ok sry it taking me so long but its almost done thx for reading!**_


	15. the wake up call from hell

THX FOR WAITING I AM SO SRY I COULDN'T GET IT OUT AS FAST AS MY OTHER ONE'S!: my labtop was a big help NOT it kept on crashing then I went to the library computer but the air-conditioned broke so I was like the hell with that then I went for a four hour run around my hometown trying to find a computer finally my school aloud me to barrow the schools labtop and here the story stands thx enjoy!:

Morning came fast and Kagome a woke and took a quick bath then went downstairs and made a eggs, bacon, toasted and jammed bread, and cut up apples. Which she doubts they would eat but heck why not try. Minutes later she heard people string upstairs but was knock down by a small reddish ball of fur.

" Morning Shippo." Kagome said with a small smile, Shippo gave here a tight warm huge

" Morning mama." Shippo said in a tune full voice then sat down. Atomicity he grab some eggs, toasted bread, and apples that shock Kagome a little. " MMM this is good mama! SPIKE, TANO (ok say this name like this Ta no) COME HERE YOU GOT TO TRY THIS!"

Then two man walked in they looked just like the other except one had black hair and the other had a blondish kind of hair. She notices the blondish one from last night. Then she look over his shoulder and saw that the other men were right behind them.

" Oh Shippo may you introduce me to the men as well to?" Sure she's been with them for about three days now but she hasn't learned their names yet. Then the blondish one spoke up.

" Well I wouldn't doubt that you know anyone here so let me do the introducing." As the blond headed wolf walk closer. " My name is Tano Yūkan na(AN: means brave in Japanese.) My brother and also birth brother is Spike Yūkan na." As the black headed one walk to the table and sat. Next came a big guy he had no hair and was a very strong looking guy.

" This lovely fellow is Kiba Tsuyoi (AN: means strong) next is Kinzoku or steel fang." Kagome look at the guy named Kinzoku(AN: It means metal) . " You are wondering why he is called that are you not?" Kagome nodded her head. " Kinzoku smile for the lady will you please." And he did all his teeth had a covering of mental on them. Kagome cringe a little but then saw him close his mouth.

Then came up a slim man he had very shifty eyes, " Ah now this man if he weren't here half of our little pack would have been dead he is Doku Chiryō-shi (AN; my aunt is a poison healer and that's his name poison healer) he came along and saved us from some bandits poisoning our food."

Then came up yet another man that was buff he had brown hair and his eye was scared, and a short thin man stood next to him he had brown hair but it was curled. After Doku took his seat he went on. " This is Mūsu and Mausu Hanmāraito (AN: Moose and Mouse light hammer.) and last but not least this small little red head Tobi." Kagome nodded the she look around one chair wasn't filled yet.

" Tano are we missing someone?" Kagome look at him then he nodded

" Ya it's Kouga he's not a early riser." Tano said while taking another bite of eggs

" No I think some of it is my fault." Kagome said while pushing her pointer fingers together. (AN: You know like the, I didn't do anything way but you did.) " Well I better go wake him." Kagome got up from the table then all the men turn to Shippo who had a smirk on his face.

" What's the score ship?" Asked Mausu

" Kagome 2 and Kouga 0." Then they all started to laugh

Upstairs

Kouga was having a fantastic dream

Kouga's dream

" _Kouga," Kouga laid in a field of forget me not's and a sweet voice fade into his ears. "Kouga," this time he sat up to the sweet voice he look over to the hill to see Kagome sitting on the top of it. " Kouga are you going to eat?" she said smiling and hold some food up._

_Kouga got to his feet and ran to her, finally on top of the hill he sat him down and embraced her. Funny though it felt like he was really holding her._

Back in the real world.

" KOUGA IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I DON'T CARE IF YOUR ASLEEP I"LL KILL YOU!" as Kagome tried to wiggle out of Kouga's iron embrace.

" KOUGA I SWEAR I HATE YOU. LET GO RIGHT NOW!" yet again Kagome try to wiggle out but no chance.

Back in la la land

" _Kouga don't let go of me I care for you. I'd kill to stay with you." She started to move in Kouga's hold._

" _I wont Kagome I'll always be there to hold you and I to would kill to stay with you. Then Kouga look down at her and her eyes were sparkling._

" _Kouga I swear I will love you forever take me right now." Kouga was shock and happy for her choice he leans down to kiss her with his eyes closed._

Back to life

Kagome couldn't believe it Kouga was dreaming of her now he was trying to kiss her hell she wasn't going to allow it but a little imp in her head was very curious and stop her from moving. Quickly she was starting to get feeling back in her right free hands but then she froze again.

" Kagome say it again." Kouga whispered he said while still getting closer.

" Kouga…" but Kagome couldn't finish his lips crashed right on hers. Then she saw his eyes slowly open her face was red with anger and embarrassment. He was almost killed by the death like stair. Then she raised her hand and then SMACK!

Kagome got out of the hold than scrambled to her feet, Kouga on the other hand jumped up from sear shock of pain. Then he looked over at Kagome. _Oh shit I am dead now._ Was all Kouga could get threw his head. Then he felt something very strange in his furs. He knew what it was and was afraid for his life. He could smell it but luckily when females get all angry all smells is nothing compare to their prey.

" Um, I'm sorry kagome." Then he sprinted past her ran down the stairs and yelled to the men. " KAGOME IS IN CHARGE LISTEN TO HER WHILE I'm GONE!" and he ran off into the forest.

:Well this is one hell of a morning call for both Kagome and Kouga and where did our favorite wolf go to huh? Fine out more STAY TUNE!:


	16. the gifts and the wolves

: Well you been waiting and here it is:

Kagome came running down the stairs but was to late Kouga was gone. She heard laughter in the kitchen. She turns around and saw everyone starring at her and laughing.

" What so funny?" said Kagome trying to hide the anger in her voice. Then Tano step in front of the laughing crowd. An shakes his head,

" Kagome 2 and Kouga 1." Then all the men busted into rich laughter. Kagome only tilted her head a bit. _What the hell do they mean Me 2 and Kouga?_ Then it hit her she stomps her way back up stairs.

Back with our favorite wolf

" HOLY SHIT THIS IS COLD!" yelled Kouga after diving into a very cold and deep lake. He got out and shook before he made SURE that his little (Well not little but you get it right?) problem was gone an sure enough it was. He sighed in relief now was the fact was to stay alive from the wraith of a female. I mean what can he say he's a guy woman dream of men why cant men dream of holding and kiss a woman? An a matter of fact if she wasn't that new to the law of wolf he might as well as just taken her there and then. He walks around the shore of the lake till something caught his eye. There in the water was a stone as blue as the sky and was kinda shape like a heart.

"I GOT IT!" Kouga grabs the stone and took out his hunting knife and started to scratch at the rock.

Finally an hour later it looked like a perfect heart, then something hit his nose it was the smell of fresh-bloomed roses. (AN: no its not kagome.) He followed his nose and there they were the very rare to find in a forest white roses. Then he caught whiff of another flower this flower was only known to be grown in shops. It was the lunar flower and boy he knew that these flowers would make her frown turn upside down.

Finally after getting his small bouquet and little stone gift he went off back to her home. But then he rammed right into three black wolves. The three wolves froze still in there tracks.

" Your new here what's a wolf like you doing here?" said the biggest of the group. He wasn't that big to Kouga but he was bigger than the other two

" I am only here for a few days I mean no harm to you or your small group." Kouga said in a non-threatening voice though why where this wolfs here anyways. Then the wolf took another step.

" Then answer this for me," the wolf look at Kouga " where does the moonshine?" That made Kouga feel in shock.

" How do you know that?" Kouga looks at this very strange wolf but the wolf didn't answer. Kouga sighed, " It shines on every soul." Then the wolf look at what Kouga was holding.

" Good now that I know you aren't one of those trading fools tell me why you choose this place to wander for the day?" he walk closer to Kouga.

" well seeing that your not of the other clans you should know this. The moon stands once again and is ready to bear to all." That hit something in the wolves mind.

" You cant be Kouga the prince of Montaka can you?" Kouga shook his head yes. " Well it is an honor to meet you Kouga I am…"

: Aw dang it a cliffhanger .Who are these wolves and how are they related to Moonotaka clan and what is the saying _The moon stands once again and is ready to bear to all. _mean? Have a guess try it and don't worry there will be more STAY TUNE!:


	17. the band of 6 or 7?

:thanks for waiting i am so sry i have been having some BOYFRIEND PROBLEMS so some girls that are reading this should understand and then with the computer angain. and funny thing is my guy really dose look like kouga and sure as hell acts like him. but the one thing that makes them different he aint a wolf but i wonder? hmm i'll have to check soon. Anyways you been waiting and here it is:

They were stop by three more howls in the distances. Then the three wolves sprang into view.

"Bankotsu the other pack is gaining up on us we must get moving." Kouga was taken a back a little right here in front of him was all of Moonotaka's deadliest spies the band of seven. Kouga should've known it was them when the light hit Bankotsu just right he say his purple marking of the spy.

" So Bankotsu of the seven is it." Kouga said

" Yes Kouga son of Montaka, and Renkotsu that pack can wait they are only made of ten or so." Said the wolf

" Wait what pack?" Kouga look hoping it wasn't one of his squads.

" Oh some pack of Sentaka came into this place not only two years and we've been removing them of this place." Then Kouga look at the rest of his group and saw that one was gone.

" What happen to one of your men?" then Bankotsu face got a little sadden

" Werewolf hunter took a bullet to his head a month ago. It was filled with liquid sliver so he had no chance of living." Kouga knew of the werewolf hunter's they were hunting for rouge werewolves that abandon their clans and go out for human blood. But since they don't know of the clans they shoot any werewolf in sight. It was very smart of them to learn of werewolves and hunt them down in human form but the were very dangerous.

" If you don't mind I can take you somewhere safe." Kouga said to the leader Bankotsu look at Kouga then to his tired out men.

"Ok just for now." Kouga nodded and turn to his wolf form and ran to Kagome's house.

Hours past since Kouga has been gone and Kagome was getting a little worried.

" Kagome he'll be alright he was the youngest fight in our times and still is the strongest." Said Mausu then came up Kiba.

" If I know Kouga I think he is trying to get you something to." Kiba said with a wolfish smile. Kagome just sighed and was just about to walk away when Doku came running in from the forest. With some weird type of plants in his arms. Kagome being the one to know everything that is happening she walks over to him.

" Doku what are you doing?" Said Kagome looking over his shoulder

" This land has some good herbs and poisonous plants here I can make some stuff while Kouga is gone." He said while picking up some weird plant then he took off the very beautiful flower that was on it and burn it.

" Doke?" Kagome said while looking over his shoulder, " Can you teach me how to tell them apart?" Doke just laughed a little.

" The Kentaka will teach you this when you get there so just learn what you have to there." Kagome just huffed and walk away.

Back with Kouga

" So Bankotsu who are your men?" Kouga look behind him to look at Bankotsu

" This man right next to me is Jakotsu he is a master of the sword of snakes." Bankotsu pointed to the very lightest brown one with blue marking under his eyes. " Next is our poison master Mukotsu." He said pointing to a small cubby gray wolf with red marking on the side of his eyes.

" That is Renkotsu he has the element of fire," He said while pointing to a white wolf with red markings like slashes over his eyes and a red cross on his head. " Then is Suikotsu he is the claws master." As Bankotsu Points to a black wolf that was all black except for one part of his face had green slashes two in the left hand corner of his face, one in the center corner and by his jaw.(AN: I just did that for his cross attitude.)

Kouga nodded his head in approval " An what of the past one?" Kouga asked

"Kyoukotsu was one of our strongest men he was also a taiyoka." As Bankotsu said Kasgome's house came into view.

: So what will happen when they get to Kagome's will hell be waiting for Kouga? Hey and wait we haven't been with Sango in a long time what's up with her and Ginta and about ginta's love STAY TUNE! KOUGASWOMAN1 OUT:

_: Starts to fade away with a smile on face.;_

_:O YA ONE THING CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO GINTA IS IN LOVE WITH I'LL DO A WHOLE CHAPTER OF HIM AND HIS LOVER!:_

_PS you've already met her and she is a very feisty type _


	18. Moon fever

_I don't own Inuyasha names and I do own the other names _

: I am oh so sry fellow readers for I have been having some more god damn computer problems again and me and my guy just called it a quit so right now I took my stress out and there is a part in here what I wish I could do to my x right now but cant so enjoy;

Kagome heard a faint howl off in the distance she transformed into her wolf form and right to it. Not smelling the other wolves that where with Kouga she just wanted to sink her teeth into his neck and yell at him.

Kouga felt a chill go down his spin "Yo Kouga you alright up there?" said Bankotsu

"Ya I have a weird feeling that someone is thinking a…" But Kouga was pin down by another black wolf (AN GUESS WHO!)

" YOU FUCKING ASS WHY YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Growled a very very angry Kagome. But to bad for Kouga she got him right at the part were he couldn't talk.

Then in a flash of a eye Kagome was knock down by Bankotsu. Kouga try to get the air back in his lungs heard Kagome yelp in pain._ No don't stop!_ Was all Kouga could do.

" she must be from Sentaka get her." Said Bankotsu as his men circled Kagome.

" BACK OFF NOW!" Kagome growled as she look for water. There ten feet away was a small pond . she turn quickly and ran right to it.

" DON'T LET HER GET AWAY WE CAN USE HER AS A PRISONER!" As they start to run after her luckily she was new to her powers so she was faster than them for now. She ran right into the pond.

" BACK OFF OR DIE!" Kagome barked they just laughed

"What you going to do splash us what a fool." Laughed Jakotsu and they started to get closer.

" Fine then die. KEN!" that was all she had to do was to stop them in their tracks. The calm little pond became massive rapids and was heading straight to them. Kouga knew that move would drown her opponent in one strike and he had to move. Then Kouga saw that the moon was full.

_Damn it she isn't thinking right I knew she wouldn't of try to mute me like that._ Kouga got up and ran to Kagome " FORGIVE ME!" and he land his head right in her side she lost all the air in her lunges and was out cold.

"What was that?" Asked a very scared Jakotsu then Bankotsu look at him

" The true power of a Moonotaka female." Then his group eyes widen a little Kouga look at him.

" Kouga why did she attack like that if she knew who you where." Asked Jakotsu but before he could answer Bankotsu talked first.

" she is new to the wolf form isn't she Kouga." Bankotsu asked Kouga he nodded yes

"When pure Moonotaka female goes in her first state as a wolf the very first full moon they need to be lock up or they forget everything and want to kill anything." This time Kouga wanted the whole truth about Bankotsu only him and his men knew of this but right now that was out of the question he need to get Kagome back. Then he heard a howl in the back of the forest it was Ginta's group they where just coming in. _shit if Sango sees Kagome like this she'll go crazy on me._

" Lets move out!" Said Kouga while he put the flowers and stone in his hunting bag and pick Kagome up bridle style. Then something happen once he pick her up she went back into her half wolf half human form.

:hope you like it believe me there will be way more next chapter see the other chapter was finished to but bad thing i forgot to save and my computer crashed and now my sister is traing my dog to turn it off now i am now on double gaurd duty they are always plaining to act any moment so stay tune!:


	19. Ginta's love and Bankotsu's true identy

_I don't own Inuyasha names and I do own the other names _

:hey fellow readers this might be the last story for a while I am try to get threw to my finals and trying to get excepted into college so I might have to stop writing and start studying but I promise after I am done I will try to finish the very long Story of Kagome and the tribes of Montoria before I yet again have to leave on a family trip which my parent told us no computer or cell phones I am leaving July 1 I'll be back on July 10 so I am going to take must trusty old friends Mr. Pen and Miss. 1000 sheet of paper. But I promise cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye that I will not abandon this story I will finish it. And if I cant go on then my bff will take on the task of finishing the story. Put I swear I will never leave this story to hang! Anyways lets get on with the story!:

Kouga ran into the house with Kagome in his arms he ran right to the bathroom and then turn on the cold water. After the tub was filled he knew he would regret this but

SPLASH! He drops kagome in the tub.

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagome jumps up and out of the bone chilling cold water. She shook a little then saw Kouga. "Kouga what are you doing here?" asked a very confused Kagome

"You were knock out cold so I need to wake you because Sango is here." Kouga said trying to hide that the fact he was the one to knock her out. Then he heard another Howl he ran down stairs and saw that Ginta was in the doorway with Sango next to him.

"Yo Kouga we got a little problem I think Sango cant stay with my group anymore." Ginta said while putting his hand behind his head.

"An why is that?" Kouga said with a straight face.

"Um well you know my whole pack group are all part Moonotaka and Futaka and you know that they get some weird egger to rut every now and then." Ginta said trying not to get hurt for the report.

"Damn it odder some man to take them back to Futaka and be back in a month ok. Damn it less men again." Then he could smell Miroku's scent but before he could say anything.

BOOM WHACK THUD! " YOU FUCKING HENTAI!" Screamed a very angry Sango Kouga look behind her and sat on the ground was Miroku smiling his head off. When Miroku saw Kouga he stood up brushed the dirt off and look at him.

" Kouga I got some bad news my squad and Hakkaku squad got very sick we sent them back to the closet Moonotaka pack around here which is a two day trip back a ways Hakkaku is leading them back and then returning himself." Miroku said

"Great now were down with only my men." Kouga said then he heard Bankotsu walk in.

" If you would like we'd like to join in the escort the princess." Said Bankotsu as he bowed down his head. Ginta and Miroku went bug eye seeing one of the famous band of seven right in front of them.

" I'll think of that for now Bankotsu I want to know about your history and Sango you can find Kagome in her room." Sango smiled and she had some juice story to tell Kagome about Ginta. Ginta saw that look on her face and now was scared to death.

"Please don't tell her Sango I promise I'll do anything just don't tell her." Beg Ginta everyone look at him then at Sango. She had a big old grin on her face and walks upstairs.

Sango knocks on Kagome's door but from behind it she heard.

"Kouga I will cut of your fucking balls if that's you." Sango never knew that her sister ever had such a bad mouth.

" Since when did my sweet little sister gets such a bad mouth from." That did it she heard Kagome trip on some stuff to get to her door very fast. The door flew open and out came kagome.

"OH SANGO I MISSED YOU!" Said Kagome giving her sister a big hug

"I missed you to come on we got to catch up tell me what has happen since we've been separated." As Sango says and walks into the room with Kagome. They sit on her bed and Kagome tells her about how Kouga walk in on her and how she beat the crap out of him. Then she tells them about the small group she was traveling with and so on and so forth. Sango laughed at the part about Kouga walking in.

"So you got any for me?" Asked Kagome. Sango laughed

"You're going to get a kick out of this one." Sango said "Ok here I go."

Flash back

"So Ginta who do you like?" Asked Sango after being taken from her sister an hour ago. Ginta almost trip he was hopping she ad forgot. _Well no turning back now_. Thought Ginta

"Ya well you've known her for a long time and well I just can't stop thinking of her hazel eyes which have a chocolate light brown and very dark green around the iris. An her long brown wavy hair how it move's in the wind when she comes down from a sky dive and how she knows how to move from a stab attack while a cloth covering those sweet eyes of hers. Her smile and laugh is the most beautiful thing that you could hear. An what turn's me on is when she swim she looks like a graceful water goddess. Her body is just perfect welled shaped she has muscle's and is a great fighter. When in her animal form she is the most graceful runner alive. Her tail sways when she is in her full speed she always steps with her first right paw before attacking. An when she turns to run she move's her tail to the left then runs right. Her favorite flowers are peach blossoms favorite color is a royal blue food is a thin yet very juice stack her favorite dissert is strawberries covered in white chocolate." Sango was very interested in this female that Ginta said she knew.

" So who is she Ginta and better yet does she love you?" Ginta stop and so did the men.

"We make camp here tonight." Ginta put Sango down and then bent down to her ear. "No I don't know if she does and her name is Sonando." Then Ginta walk away and left Sango speechless.

End of Flash back

" OH MY GOD! HE LOVE'S SONANDO!" Kagome said while trying not to yell.

"Yup and the way he acts sounds more like he wants her now love." Sango said while smiling

"while I think we should start pact our belongings I'll call Ted and ask for him to watch the house for a while." Kagome said to Sango.

"Kagome I think we should take the guys to the bar down the street just to have a little fun before we leave huh?" Sango said to Kagome.

"Fine I guess we can do that." She shrugged a little. They both got up and headed down stairs.

After Sango went up stair Kouga walk Bankotsu into the kitchen. And sat down Bankotsu sat on the other side of him.

"So I want the truth Bankotsu about your history. I and my pack only know of the Moonotaka female cycle's how is it you know?" Bankotsu got a stern face on.

" I was hopping not to tell you this but I am a pure blooded and unmated Moonotaka male." Kouga look at Bankotsu.

"you cant be you are younger than Kagome." Kouga said still look at Bankotsu.

"that is where you are wrong I am two years older than you. My mother was Kate Longtail and my father was Christopher Nightfurry. If you don't believe me then I shall show you." Bankotsu said, Kouga knew only one thing about pure blooded Moonotaka males and that was.

Bankotsu took a sliver knife and cut his hand. The knife begun to melt and Bankotsu blood started to turn blue. Yup their blood could withstand sliver and let alone it could melt it. Ginta and Miroku were shock at the sight of this.

" So you are a true Moonotaka male but how did you stay hidden?" Asked Kouga watching as Bankotsu hand started to close up.

" wasn't easy I had to hide my type of form from a Moonotaka male to look like a Moonotaka half breed. I lied about my birth and lied about my clan." As Bankotsu said they heard Sango and Kagome coming out of their room.

"This will continue later for now lets us rest." Said Kouga as he saw Kagome come around the corner he saw on the corner of his eye Bankotsu fidgeting in his seat._ Hmm he may like her but she's mine and will stay that way._

"Hey guys I was wondering…"Kagome saw another man she did not know. "Who might we have here Kouga?" Before Kouga could say a thing Bankotsu stood up and took Kagome's hands in his.

"My name is Bankotsu Nightfurry pure blood Moonotaka male." He said and put on a sweet smile. Kagome blushed a little and then said.

"Hi Bankotsu I'm.." but was stop by Bankotsu

"Kagome I know I have heard much of you. The moon stands once again and is ready to bear to all." Bankotsu said to Kagome and he could almost hear Kouga soft yet threatening growl. _This is going to be one hell of a composition._ Thought Kouga.

"oh ya Kouga can we go to the bar me and Sango would love to have some time to get to know you guys better so please." Asked Kagome but before he could answer Bankotsu butteed in

" Of corus we can go i have been around humans long enough to know their public place's Come lets go." As Bankotsu started to walk away with Kagome at his side.

_Ok Now he's dead_. thought Kouga as he followed Bankotsu and Kagome and so did everyone else. Shippo even tagged in._ Well i guess thats Kagome 2, Kouga 1. Kouga0 and Bankotsu 2_,Shippo thought to himself (An if you want to know why 2 well because he made her blush when he grab her hands and then butted in when he said about the bar.)

_: And we end it right here o ya I forgot to mention there is some random dude that e mailed me and said just quite the story sucks and other rude and ungrateful comments but at last he is not a Fan fiction member. Well listen to me and ye shall hear about a story called SHUT THE F**K UP to a midnight ride of GO SHOVE A POLE IN YOUR F****ING $$ and I never forced you to read the story so you don't have to SO UP YOUR'S __DUM $$__ and to my very friendly readers I say thank you to. oh ya what do you think Bankotsu is going to do at the bar and what about Kouga trying not to lose to Bankotsu and well STAY TUNE!.:_


	20. yes another note sry

YO sry i havent been updating in a long time but i am very sry see i kinda shouldve lisnten to my mom an never went dirt biking with a few friends of mine but no worries i will have now all summer to work on the story but sad thing is i gotta wait a whole day for the can send me my labtop from buffalo to new jersey so ya i got a while' but please bear with me for i promise either later on tonight at 3:00am or this time tomorrow but i would like to say thank u too all the reviwes and i have track down the bad mouth guy and found out he lives right down the street from me soo he is going to get a little visit from me and my husky babe and my nieeces three dogs well they are really mine now but still Sonando, Angelo,and Tony. belive me there will be yelling pleading and yes much much much i am sry *gets very evil smile* nah just kidding but maybe i aint *shrugs* but still if anyone hates this story dont read it and if ya keep on reading and u hate it still dont leave a comment aand if ya leave a comment the i will find u and have my gay friend rape uj and u will not like it ( '-_-') gotta again didnt i well thx for reading and i love this one comment for this person name taylor and well THX U ALL


	21. Dance off Bankotsu vs Kouga

_I don't own Inuyasha names and I do own the other names _

: Well as everyone knows so far Bankotsu is a full blood Moonotaka male and Kouga is a half breed. Hmm wait that sounds pretty familiar wait I remember now lol I think you fellow readers can get it think of the real Inuyasha story and then think of this. If many of u can't find out what I mean finish the story and find out. But anyways ON WITH THE STORY:

Kagome walks in and then she heard tons of music. " Oh tonight must be one of their dance nights this is going to be great!" Kagome said while Bankotsu walks up behind her.

"Hey wait right here I'll go make a request for a song and I'll show you some of my move's. Ok?" He said while looking into Kagome's eyes. She nodded with a slight blush on her face then Bankotsu disappears in the huge crowd. Then Kagome remember something they had a dance floor for the people that requested songs. She was just about to walk over there something or someone grab her arm. She turns around and saw Kouga.

"Kouga let go please I am going to go watch…" But Kouga butted in first

"Kagome what songs do you like?" he asked Kagome. He knew some songs she like from watching her one day while he was scouting (AN: I know what a stalker lol jk) one was I'm bringing sexy back (MY SECOND FAVORITE SONG.) second was I'm to sexy and last but not least was Caramelldansen which in hell he knewhe wouldn't dance to. He actully seen her dance to it before and it was a very bad dance for guys it was a girl dance.

Then before Kagome could say anything the song I'm bringing sexy back started to play. Kagome went running to the dance floor and saw Bankotsu dancing. Kouga just stared at him till he saw Bankotsu flash a smile at him it was like sayying I am winning bitch smile. Then Kouga had it he march off to the Dj.

"What can I do for you today young man?" said the Dj

" I would like to ask for a song request I'm to sexy." Then he heard something that he was going to hear for the rest of his life.

" GO BANKOTSU YOUR DOING GREAT!" yeld Kagome over the screaming crowd of girls.

"Sorry sir I think that man over there has already requested that song." Kouga watch as the man pointed straight to Bankotsu.

"but sir he has already dance please this is for someone important sir." Beg Kouga

"Ok your up next go and stand behind that certain." Kouga nodded his head and walk behind the certain. _Time to rack up some points with Kagome._ Kouga smiled at the thought of Kagome say exactly what she said about Bankotsu.

"UP NEXT WE HAVE THIS YOUNG MAN DANCE TO I'M TO SEXY MEN WITH WOMEN HERE I SAY HOLD ON TO THEM OR YOU'LL LOSE THEM TO THIS FELLOW." Then the certain went up and the music started and Kouga started to dance.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes there was Kouga dancing her second favorite sexy song.

"GO KOUGA!" Kagome yelled " GO KOUGA YOUR DANCING LIKE A GOD." Then Kagome saw Kouga flash her and damn it was one of those lazy grins lake make girls blushes so much.

In the back of the crowd by the bar area satSpike, Tano, Kiba, Kinzoku, Doku, Musu, Mausu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Sango, Miroku and last but not least Shippo sipping happily on a icy drink we all talking to each other.

Kiba was the first to spot the dance off of Bankotsu and Kouga. He leans over to Tano and asked.

" I think Kouga an Bankotsu are even now." As Kiba watch as Kouga got off the stage.

"I think your right but lets see for the final dance. Pass it around the dace off final is coming up next." Said Tano

"Sango I going to make a request for Caramelldansen want to join?" kagome asked

"Sure! Is anyone else joining?" Then Bankotsu butted in.

"Sure I'll join in one more song couldn't hurt. But isnt this song a pair dancing song?" Asked Bankotsu

"Oh ya it is well then I'll ask Jakotsu." Said she was walking straight towards Jakotsu.

Back at the other side of the bar Kiba was talking to Tano then they saw Kouga then he saw Bankotsu talking to Kagome. When kouga made it to the bar Tano started to laugh. Kouga look at him.

"Bankotsu 4 and Kouga 3." Tano said. Kouga just look at him then it hit him like a ton of briks he spun around and saw Kagome talking to Bankotsu and then her walking off to jakotsu he ran after her.

Before Kagome could make it to Jakotsu she bumped into something. She look up and saw Kouga.

" Oh hey Kouga what ya doing?" AS Kagome looks into those ocean blue eyes of his.

"Oh just wanted to know what you are up to." Kouga said trying to make sure she wont make it to Jakotsu.

"Well I was going to ask Jakotsu to dance with Sango, Bankotsu, and me." She said looking at him yet again.

"Well may I join you in the dance?" Kouga said hoping it wasn't the song from hell.

"Well I was shock that even Bankotsu asked to join see its Caramelldansen." Kouga cringe a little._ Damn it who told him that._ Then Kouga heard laughing behind him and he turn around there he saw Kiba and Jakotsu talking. Kouga was so pissed but he knew Kiba was going to catch hell later.

"Kagome I'll join in ok?" Kouga said with pleading eyes.

"Sure I'll go get Sango and Bankotsu." Kagome grabs his hand and leads him to where Sango and Bankotsu were. "hey guys Kouga is joining instead ok?" Bankotsu almost fell from what she told him.

"That's fine with me." Sango said and grab Kagome's hand and started to walk to the DJ. Bankotsu walk up to Kouga.

"well this is going to be one hell of a test for us." Bankotsu said. Kouga knew what he meant in all animal worlds when a female shakes their hips that mean they are ready for the males and since its by instinct that they fallow suit. This was a test of strength and Kouga had to win this one. They both turn around and walk to the DJ box and saw Kagome and Sango and the DJ.

"Caramelldansen huh? You know that is a couple song now do you?" Said the DJ

"Yup the guys are coming right now." Kagome pointed to Kouga and Bankotsu. The Dj look at the two.

"May u tell me your ages please its bar rules." Said the DJ

Kagome nodded " I am 18 my sister is 24 Kouga is 19 and Bankotsu is.. Bankoutsu how old are you?" Kagome look at him and then he answer.

"I am 21." And then the DJ look at them.

"ok pairings are You the 18 year old with the 19 and 21 with the 24 got it?" Bankotsu was mad now he couldn't dance with her. "Ok 19 and 18 your up first then 24 and 21 next. You two go over there for now." He pointed to Sango and bankotsu. "And u two get up on stage" Kagome nodded and took Kouga's hand and lead him to the stage.

_This is going to be the perfect chance for my __revenge._ Kagome said in her mind and smiled. Kouga saw that smile and was a little scared. They made it to the stage and heard the DJ.

"OK EVERYONE HERE WE GO WITH A CARAMELLDANSEN DANCE OFF ROOT FOR YOUR FAVORITE. UP NOW IS THE MAN THAT MADE ALL THE LADIES SCREAM IN JOY FOR HIM AND LAIDIES I SAY HOLD ON TO YOUR MEN THIS GIRL IS QUIT A CATCH! HEEEREEE WEEEE GO!"

_(k stop reading for a second I am not forcing u to do this but I found out its more funnier when u listen to the song when u read this so go on you tube and type up __Caramelldansen__ English ok and those of u that don't want to its ok. K back on with the reading)_

Kagome step out and the light washed all over her and Kouga. Then the music went off.

_Do-do-oo-oo _

_Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_Music intro_

Kagome gets her hands on her head and standing straight position and so dose Kouga. Kouga gulps then takes a deep breath then Kagome moves her hips back and forth and opens and balls her hand Kouga copies her.

_Women are u ready to join us now?_

_Hands in the air, we will show you how._

_Come and try_

_Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)_

Kouga was doing great even with her moving her hips he was doing great. Kouga looks threw the crowd of people and the werewolves and saw that Jakotsu and Renkotsu were holding Bankotsu back. Kouga grins. _So far so good_. Then the next versus came up and he was going to get something unexpected coming straight at him.

_So come and move your hips sing._

_Oa-ah-ah! _

_Look at your two hips, do it_

_La-la-la!_

_You and me can sing this melody. _

That's when Kagome back right up into Kouga and her bottom was touching his manhood area. Kouga took a huge gulp now this was bad for him. From this much touching his inner wolf wanted to claim what was rightfully his and something was growing very fast.

Kagome looks up at Kouga and gave him an evil smile. Kouga saw that smile and now knew what was going on this was revenge. Kouga was trying to make his enlarger manhood not notice by her or anyone else. But now his instincts were turned on. He could smell that she was sweating from all this movement and that didn't help any.

_Oa-oa-ao_

_Dance to the beat!_

_Wave your hands together!_

_Come feel the heat,_ (bet ya Kouga can feel the heat he-he-he-hee)

_Forever and forever!_

_Listen and learn! _

_It is time for prancing!_

_Now we are here for caramelldansen!_

It was killing Kouga he didn't know what to do at this point either stop the dance or doing something he wouldn't even want to do to Kagome well yet.

Then Kouga got a idea he would do the half of a dance their people knew Moon dance it has hip moving in it and all the males that dance with females like this they never get turn on even if there is touching in it. He bent his head down to Kagome's ear and said.

"Kagome were going to change this dance up a little. I think these humans should know how a real werewolf dances. Is that ok with you?" Kouga said while trying not to sound desperate.

Kagome looked at him then she looked back at the crowd they look like they were getting bored.

"Sure but tell me the first step to it" Kouga nodded. Then they both moved away from each other after Kouga told her the full dance. Kagome went back a few feet then jump up Kouga did the same but went to her in midair.

Kagome reached her hand out to Kouga. He grabs it then while still in midair he flips her then she landed back on the other side. Kagome went racing at Kouga and Kouga to Kagome.

Just a few seconds away from impact they both swirled past each other. Kagome side jumps in the air spirals her self then Kouga jumps up and grabs her hand. Kouga then lets her stand again they yet again run at each other but when they got to stop when they swirled they do some of the dance moves from the song.

Everyone in the crowd was going wild for this show of movements. The song was almost over and Kouga had to think of a big finish. Then something came into mind as Kouga was passing Kagome he mind speaks to her.

_Kagome listen we are going to give them something to remember fallow my steps again._ Kouga said trying not to freak her out since she did not know of mind speaking. Kagome open her mouth but then Kouga grab her hand then threw her in the air he jumps up along with her. Then he grabs both of her hands and he lifted both or their arms in the air. They landed. _All right Kagome now move your hips to the left and I'll do the same thing then were going to keep that motion till we get to the end of the song. From that point were going to unlock your left hand and my right then side step away from each other. Got it?_

Kagome nodded her head knowing that once this song ends she was going to give Kouga hell. Then the last verse came and did exactly what Kouga told her to do. She let go of Kouga's hand then side step but she almost trip because her foot almost got caught in with Kouga's then she look at the crowd and they were going wild then the DJ spoke.

" Well that was a show sure not the right dance but very very very good movements good job next up is another two that are dancing the same song" the DJ look as he saw Bankotsu walk outside " Well seems like the one man gave up"

Kagome saw Bankotsu walk out and she was really mad at him. Kouga also saw this and he just smiles. 4 _Me and shit head 3. _(Why 3 when it was once 4 well he left which made him go down a point) Kagome went to walk off but Kouga stop her by grabbing her hand and twirled her to look straight into his deep blue eyes.

" You are a fine dancer Kagome." Kouga said and lifted Kagome's hand to him lips and he kissed it. Kagome blushed then she heard Sango calling her and she quickly took her hand out of Kouga's hold and turn to see Sango as red as a roes.

" Kagome we gotta get out of here our fine little friend Miroku just touched the bartenders daughters butt and he is getting out his shot gun." Kagome gulped and then Sango took her hand and lead her to where all the fuss was going on.

There was Miroku smiling and holding his hands up in front of him trying to tell the bartender that it was his hands fault but the way the bartender look it wasn't working at all and he had his finger getting closer to pull the trigger. Kagome ran up to the Bartender before Miroku got his brain blown out of him.

" I am so sorry sir my friend doesn't know how to control himself at times. We'll be leaving immediately." Kagome said while giving the bartender one of her famous fake smiles he looks at her then at Miroku then he put his gun down and nodded. Kagome let out a grateful sigh then she turn around and notice that everyone was staring at the whole group her face went full red and she then look at the group of werewolf's.

"Come on guys lets go!" she turns and started to walk to the door Kouga fallowed close behind Kagome and the rest fallowed. Once out the door she looked and made sure everyone was there.

"Ok let's start heading back you guys we gotta get tons of stuff done before we leave tonight." Kouga shouted and Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"Tonight? Why tonight?" Kouga look down at her.

"Because we cant stay here another day or else we will be late on time to get to the tribes." Kagome was really pissed now she at least wanted another day or two to stay here but she had to agree with Kouga. She nodded and walk off with Sango and Shippo close at her side.

When they got home Kagome and Sango both went to their rooms to pack for the very long journey. Kagome grab a big yellow bag and stuff almost all of her clothing in there and Sango being more of a space freak grab a small bag and a few outfits. Then they both walk out of their rooms and then as is something was calling to them they walk down the stairs. As they reached to the bottom of the stairs again something was calling them. Kagome look at Sango and then they both walk to the basement door which they other where told when they were young never to go down there. They never did even to this day but something was calling them and they open the door and walked slowly down the stairs.

Then something was beginning to glow it was a huge boomerang and a red bow with very few arrows by it. They laid hanging on the wall with a note on the shrine like table by it. The two girls walked over to the note it said _Sango, Kagome, Rin_ on the front of it.

**_An: So sry i havent updated in a long time but i have some problems going on in my life anyways what up with the note and what is up with the bow and boomerang idk find out and STAY TUNE! ps thank u to my loyal reviewers and thank u for reading my stories i am so happy i thank all of u maybe i should put some good ness in the next chap of Kouga and kagome give me some good reviews and i just might_**


	22. The note From dad and mom

**_I don't own Inuyasha names and I do own the other names _**

**_Kougaswoman: Yeah finally we get this party going!_**

**_Kagome and Sango nod their heads_**

**_Kagome: yeah but why do we have to be the only girls in the pack?_**

**_Kougaswoman smiles slightly and puts her hand behind her head: Bc i gotta show that you guys can show that u can lead? (sweat drops)_**

**_Sango walks up to Kougaswoman_**

**_Sango: thats now a good answer now tell use!_**

**_Kougaswoman backs up into a corrner and then looks at her fans_**

**_Kougaswoman:HELP!_**

* * *

Kagome was the first to move. She picked up the letter and begun to read it

_Dear Sango Kagome and Rin,_

_If you are reading this we have pasted away and we yet had time to tell you well I should say to Rin and Kagome. Kagome were adopted, we found you lying next to Puppy one day and what could we say we loved you at first sight. But that is not all I am writing this letter bout these's items hanging on the wall here belong to Sango and Kagome. Sango you take on the beauty and skills of your 10th great grandmother this boomerang was told to be made out of bone's of demons that she fought against. An when the rightful heir of Hiraikotsu which is the boomerangs true name they say a white panther demon with two tails and marks on its paws, tails and head will appear me and your mother both think that this is true and that you are the rightful heir. Kagome the bow is yours when you were only 1 year old a lady went to every house asking if a child was born 1 to 2 years ago and when she got to our home well the bow some how unwrapped its self and glowed pink. The lady smiled and gave us the bow and the few arrows that you see now. She also said "This child will be a great hero one day and everyone will look up to her glory." We offered her to stay but she refused and left. She said one thing bout the bow before she left "This bow has no name I wish that this child will give it a name of great power." As for Rin we think she has miko powers which was a power lost in time hundreds of years back. We wished we could see you girls grow up but we knew something was going to happen to us because of the attacks on Kagome and all our animals died. We wish the best of luck to you girls and that our family sprites will always be with you even you Kagome._

_Love Dad and Mom_

Kagome let out a long sigh she heard Sango trying to cough out the big lump in her throat which meant she was about to cry. Kagome went to her side and hug her tightly.

"Sango…." Kagome said smoothly, "they knew that this was going to happen yet they were happy to the end. We have to leave maybe someday we will meet them again."

That's when Kagome started to cry then Sango cried harder. They knew that they would never see their parents again well not in this life. Kagome then lets go of Sango and went to grab the bow a pink light came from it and sparked at her hands. She winced and kept her hand moving towards the bow it sparked again then as if knowing that its true owner was trying to touch it shut down completely. She quickly grabs the bow and the arrows and strung it to make sure it was ready for fighting.

Sango sighed and went to go grasps the Hiraikotsu when all of a sudden something flew out of the boomerang an into her arms. She looks down at the yellowish ball of fur and it meowed at her. Then she noticed it had pinkish red eyes and the marks that were being told in the note. She started to pet the cat like animal as it purred and meowed constantly. Sango giggled a little at the sleekness of its fur.

"Kirara…" the name slipped from Sango's lips and Kagome looked at her.

"What you say Sango?" Kagome looked puzzled

"Kirara, that's her name for some reason." Sango smiles down at the cat as it meowed with joy of hearing its name.

"Well she is very cute. Aren't you Kirara?" Kagome smiled and the Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and to Kagome's head. Kagome giggled and Sango grabs the Hiraikotsu. It was incredibly light she could lift it with one hand. She then look at Kagome who looked dumbfounded.

"You must have manly strength." Kagome joked; Sango just huffed and walked past her. Kirara meowed and jumped on to Sango's shoulder. They both walked up stairs and then they heard growling coming from the kitchen. Kagome hurried past Sango and saw Bankotsu and Kouga in each other faces with a map on the table between them.

" I say we go this way Sentaka they are much more closer!" barked Bankotsu,

"Yes but Kagome cants maintain wolf forms yet! We go to Montaka first they will respect me and listen to me if she is unable to stay in her forms. We also have a strong former there so she will be much safer the Sentaka train nonstop." Kouga growled lowly at him then he sniffed the air and turns his face and saw Kagome he calmed down immediately. Bankotsu saw this and did the same and walk up to Kagome and bowed lowly.

"Lady Kagome I would like to ask you of something." He said smiling up at her and took her hand and kissed it then stood up straight.

"What might that be?" Kagome looked at him puzzled

"Lord Kouga wants to go to his homeland and wants your training to start there. But it is a 2 weeks of travel since it is very hard to get there and dangerous may I added. So may I request we go to Sentaka where it is only a short run of a week?" he said smiling again. To bad for him Kagome caught what him and Kouga were yipping bout.

"Well then I request that we head to Kouga-kuns homeland the more running the better," Kagome smiled at Kouga which made him blushes slightly. "By the time we get there I will be a stronger runner and I can ask around to see if anyone can teach me something on the way."

Bankotsu just growled lowly there was another reason he wanted to go to Sentaka and Kouga knew it. Kagome look at Bankotsu and tried to fake smile.

"Is there a problem Bankotsu?" she knew he didn't like it

"No Lady Kagome," he walked past her and went to his men. Kouga came up to Kagome and bowed.

"Thank you Lady Kagome." He looked up at her and flashed her one of his wolfish grins. Kagome tried hiding her blush that was trying so badly to get to her cheeks. He stood up straight and took her hand into his. She didn't struggle any bit to make him let go she just walked with him and next thing she knew it they were walking out the door. She saw Kouga's pack and Bankotsu's pack already she also saw Sango talking to Shippo as he petted Kirara on the head.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Kouga shouted slightly. It was dark now and all of Kouga's men howled yes. Kouga looked down at Kagome and nodded. She knew what it meant and walked in front of Kouga and speaks up.

"Everyone we are heading to Montaka I hope everyone is ready for the travel I do not know how long the training will be but I wish to have a safe travel there." Kagome said and when the short speech was over Sango walked up to her and smiled. They both walked to were the short fence was then they look back for one last time. Their childhood home was now sitting there looking as cold and quite as death.

It uses to be a lively place where you always heard laughter where the people around the area knew each other like a big family. They remember how they shoot off fireworks into the night sky and how they screamed with joy after they explode and become brightly colored sparks. She remembers how her father would pick her up and start tickling her and Sango would try tickling him and how Rin would cling on to his leg trying to slow him down an their mother would be laughing at how foolish they all looked.

She also remember when they had Puppy and he would run in circles around them as they would play on the swing sets. They remember all the good and bad times and how much this home meant to them and how they grew up. Then a clap of thunder and the pouring of rain got her out of her daze. Sango and Kagome looked at the house one more time then they both jumped the fence and sped off to the group awaiting them.

_**AN:ok so we stop there but sad to say I must make this story into a double chappie! lol I guess my stories are getting a little short but eh who cares**_

* * *

_Short training and lessons_

Kagome looked at the group, most of Bankotsu's men where in their human forms holding the supplies and ready to run. She looked over at Kouga's group and saw that Kouga was already in his wolf already to run and lead the pack. Kagome sighed and walked over him and he looked at her and went into his human form.

"Is there a problem Kagome?" Kouga smiled at her.

"No I was just wondering if I was ever going to see this place again." She looked down a bit and Kouga smile went to a straight face.

"Maybe Kagome, but we shape shifters don't walk among this world Kagome we are well hidden in the forest, mountains, plans and lake fronts. Do you wonder half the time when people go missing are in the areas I just told you?" Kouga looked down at her trying to see if she could understand. Kagome on the other hand remember hearing bout the missing people and they all were related to the same exact areas Kouga said. She then gasped.

"Kouga you don't mean they were all attacked and changed do you?" Kouga sighed and nodded his head.

"We have to if humans found out we truly lived just not in myths but the real world then they would hunt us down and all the species and humans would be in danger of death. That's why the clans are always at war some wanted to keep the peace of humans not knowing others want humans to live as the slaves for shape shifting kind. But the most at war is the werewolves since it was our faults for letting the humans leave the forest. Soon after that happen they forgot bout their most befriend creatures and after many generations they hunted us which led to shape shifters to go into hiding." Kouga looked at the moon and sighed then looked back down at Kagome. She looked so confused.

"Listen Kagome we have to get moving maybe my tribe can tell you more bout this war." He walked passed her then once he saw that everyone was ready he started to run straight. Everyone else saw this Ginta bent down and let Sango onto his back then sprinted after Kouga. Everyone else sped off to after him even Bankotsu group. Kagome was in the behind of the pack she still wasn't use to running at full speed in human form. It was about four hours and they got a good distance before Bankotsu looked over his shoulder and saw that Kagome was having trouble. He starts to slow down but then he heard growling a head of him he looked back at Kouga.

"You know as well as I do she needs to learn we keep moving." Kouga wanted so badly to stop running but they had to. Kagome on the other hand was falling behind fast and she was ready to collapse. She so badly wanted to stop for water. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opens them she couldn't even see Shippo that was running in the back.

"Oh great now they leave me behind," Kagome sighed loudly and kept on running by now it was almost dawn and she was very tired and wanted so badly to stop its been bout an hour since she last saw the pack. Now here vision was getting a bit blurry her mouth dry as hell and she was sweating but that still didn't stop her fast pace.

Finally she came to a clearing but in the clearing was a wide raging river where she saw at the bank of it paws prints and foot prints. Then she looked a crossed and saw that the prints continued and she grumbled.

" Great they crossed this with out me!" she walked back a few feet then thought of something she smiled and went into her wolf form and ran all the way back into the forest. Then she came bursting out of it with full speed she then jumped using her powerful back legs to push her higher off the ground.

She smirked to her self but then she noticed she wasn't going to make she was heading down faster than she couldve think. She twisted her body so that she landed on a rock that was sticking out of the water but it was hard to hold onto in this form. She whined loudly then she looks back at the other side of the bank. There was everyone at camp and it was alread. They were about 100ft away she whined even louder hoping that they would hear her but no one did. It was very exhausting from all that running and now the rapids pushing against her wasn't helping much.

She knew if she went into her human form she would only have four seconds to grab the rock again. But with the water rushing this fast she would be swept away in mere seconds. The water was too deep for her to touch the bottom. Her forelegs were bout to give in any minute now and the rushing water was starting to get over her head which was making it harder to breath.

Then she remembers what Sonando told her bout her forms. _The small form she said very few could transform in it! _ But then she thought again._ But that's the thing very few if I cant do it and don't grab the rock again I am a goner._ It was either get swept away from being so exhausted or being swept away trying. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and thought deeply. Then she opened them and let go of the rock and started to transform...

**_AN: Ouch sry for the cliffy but we gotta stop there or u'll be to close to the computer (sry no Kouga and kagome goodness in this chapter) thanks again... So Whats gonna happen to Kagome? is someone going to see her when she lets go? or will she be able to transform into something that can help? or will she be swept away? its for me to know and u to find out so STAY TUNED!_**


	23. Promise me, an almost there

_**I don't own Inuyasha names and I do own the other names **_

_**Kougaswoman looks from out of behind a rock and whispers**_

_**Kougaswoman**__: Hey welcome back __**(smiles softly then hears a branch crack and looks up and see's Kouga)**__ Uh oh!_

_**Kagome**__: yeah u got her Kouga! _

_**Kouga smirks and picks me up by my leg and shakes me like crazy and my fluffy white tail pops out of nowhere. I scream.**_

_**Kougaswoman:**_ _KOUGA THEY ARENT SUPPOSE TO KNOW YET!_

_**Kouga and Kagome start laughing and I look to my fans**_

_**Kougaswoman:**__ Please read and Kouga and Kagome! Don't make me put a lemon in this chappie of u two!_

_**Kagome shuts up and goes pale Kouga smiles and holds Kagome by the waist,**_

_**Kouga:**__ that's fine with me!_

_**Kouga walks off with Kagome next to his side trying to get away.**_

_**Kougaswoman: **__O.o please read…_

_**Also I would like a big thanks to **__**Kitteninthemoonlight**__** for giving me some ideas for this chapter!**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha **_

_**AN:**__ Means thinking to self, _"talking to someone", "_Talking in wolf threw mind speaking"_

_Where we left off_

_She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and thought deeply. Then she opened them and let go of the rock and started to transform..._

But nothing happened. She lost her last chance she was to weak and her head went underwater and she lost her last breath as she hit the bottom of the river bed. She was hoping someone saw her but it was very high chances and still in her wolf form was even worse. She opens her eyes and the water made her vision blurry but she swore she saw someone running by the side of that bank.

_Kouga?_

She thought out loud but it was to gray of a figure to be someone and it was moving fast down the raging river. Then as if someone came from underneath her she was forcefully pushed up to the surface. She gasped loudly and noticed that she was back into her human form. She bumped into a few rocks and she started to yell for help still no one heard her.

She gasped again and felt as if someone pulled down on her. She went under again and she was back into her wolf form and lost all the air in her lungs. She smacked into another rock and this time it was with her head she breathed in so much water she thought she was going to drown.

She was pushed back up again and she was gagging on the water that filled her lungs and yet again she was in her human form.

_Why am I changing? This river is killing me I have to find a way out of this damn thing!_

"_Then why don't you?" _A soft female voice said to her in her mind,

"_Who are you?" _Kagome said her eyes half closed and was starting to sink again she must've washed down at least a mile now.

"_Don't mind who I am child now move!"_ The voice got stricter and Kagome open up her eyes and saw a rock passing her and clung onto it. Her arms stung there were small marks on them mostly bruises and small cuts.

"_Good now don't let go. Don't give up just yet pup! I want you to repeat me!" _Kagome started seeing a grayish shadow of a wolf sitting onto of the rock. It bent its head down and opens its eyes they were black as night and it stared deep down into her soul.

"_Element of water hear my howling! Lift me from the bounds of the river and take me to the land!" _The she wolf shadow growled to Kagome. She nodded her head and took a deep breath then yelled.

"Element of water hear my howling! Lift me from the bounds of the river and take me to the land!" She shouted but nothing happen. The wolf growled at her.

"_LOUDER!" _The she wolf howled loudly. Kagome gasped as something pulled her under and the wolf just watched her sink and become her wolf form all of a sudden Kagome grinded her teeth. She howled loudly even though she was under water.

"_ELEMENT OF WATER HEAR MY HOWLING! LIFT ME FROM THE BOUNDS OF THE RIVER AND TAKE ME TO THE LAND!" _Then Kagome lost her breath the last she saw was the she wolf smiling down at her and water and bubbles rushing past her and closed her eyes shut.

Then she opened her eyes again and found everyone around her with a worried look in their eyes. They all were dripping wet so she thinks that it had to do with what the she wolf told her to do.

"Kagome!" She saw Sango and Shippo break from the crowd and head straight towards her. Kagome sat up quickly leaning on her arms for support then she felt a pang of pain and yelped loudly. She fell onto her back and Kouga was at her side holding her hand. Kagome looked at her arms and saw cuts and bruises just gasped,

_It wasn't a bad dream!_

Kouga looked at Kagome with caring eyes. She was shocked out of everyone Kouga was the only one unharmed and not wet. And was that a hint of sadness in his eyes? All she knew that something was wrong and she wasn't the only one to go through it. She looked next to her and saw Bankotsu out cold but his arms and legs were covered in cuts one looked like claw marks that went down him left leg.

"K-Kouga," she choked and some water came out "what happen is everyone alright?"

Kouga smiles slightly. _She care's so much about everyone else around her she doesn't even care about her own wellbeing. That will prove as a weakness in her future which I will make sure that will be a happy one. _Kouga then sighed loudly.

"Yes everyone is ok," he sighed "I am sorry you had to go through that."

Kagome looked at6 him puzzled,_ was it a test to everyone?_ She then shook her head slightly.

"What do you mean Kouga?" She looked at him confused.

Kouga sighed loudly and was about to explain before he was interrupted by some loud coughing. Everyone adverted their eyes to Bankotsu but he looked scared as if something spooked him. Bankotsu lifted his head and glared at Kouga.

"What the fuck Kouga! What was that bout ditching us then I start to drown!" Bankotsu had a fogginess in his eyes he was scared and everyone knew it. Kouga on the other hand was bearing his fangs at Bankotsu.

"It's not my fault you're the impure one for lying to your own race and rutting with females then leaving them heartbroken!" Kouga yelled back Bankotsu automatically withdrawer showing he was a bit lower than Kouga. Everyone was now looking at Kouga even Kirara.

Kouga on the other hand didn't want to explain this but he had to now.

"Listen everyone have just crossed one of the rivers of Mizu some of you might know who she is but if you don't then you will learn about her when we get to Montaka! For now we rest here till dawn!" Kouga then turn on his heel and walked off into the forest. Kagome was even more puzzled.

_Dawn what does he mean by dawn? _Kagome then looked up and threw the forest top she could see starts and the moon._ What the hell?_ She looked around and saw that everyone were also confused. She then sighed and walked off to go find Kouga before someone grabbed her shoulder.

Kagome looked at who did it and it was Ginta, he had a concern look on his face.

"Kagome leave him be he just did something that no one else could ever go through." With that said he turns and went off with some of the other guys in search for food and wood. Kagome sighed and walked over to were Tobi and Shippo were laughing next to a very small fire.

"So that's what happened when Koga fell onto a porcupine demon," Shippo snickered " I don't know who I felt more sorry for either Kouga who couldn't sit for a whole month or the poor porcupine that got crushed on impact."

Tobi laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. Kagome came behind Shippo and plucked him of the ground and in a warm hug. He smiled happily and turns so he could hug her back. She then put him back down and walked over to Sango.

They chatted for a whole 20 minutes when they both heard Ginta and the others coming in two of the guys had 3 huge bucks and the others had some wood and water. Then Ginta went to sit next to a fire that was already high and mighty. That's when a big idea popped into Sango's and Kagome's head and they grinned widely.

Ginta was happily poking the fire with a stick then he stop and gazed into it and saw her face. Yes her face her prefect brown hair fallen to the side and her glistening hazel brown eyes staring up at the starts. That one night was still in his head.

"Sonyando," Ginta sighed loudly, and then all of a sudden Kagome and Sango plopped down on each side of him. He paled quickly and went to stand but felt a hand on each shoulder and plop him back down to sit.

"So you love SoSo that much? (AN: it's a cute nickname for Sonyando" Kagome said, Ginta on the other hand blushed a deep crimson red.

"How do you guys know each other?" Sango asked with a big smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest of Gino of cat lands.

Sonyando shivered madly and had to stop her training. Tony thought that someone might have tried to poison her drinks again. But Sonyando insisted that they could continue later. With that said both of the brothers walked of talking about what males mostly talk about.

_What's up with this I thought I got over that cold day ago? Unless …_ Sonyando began to growl and she balled up her fist.

"DAMN IT GINTA!" Sonyando yelled loudly Tony and Angelo heard her and then they both looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Yep he is a dead man now." Then continue to walk and start to laugh at Ginta who was going to feel the wraith of SoSo very soon.

* * *

Ginta gulped loudly and watched as the two females stared at him. Then he heard laughing all around him and saw that everyone was staring at him. Even Bankotsu and his group were staring.

"What's a lower class in love with Sonyando of the hunt?" Bankotsu stated with a grin. Then all of a sudden they heard growling coming from Ginta.

"Alright already I'll tell you!" Ginta shouted and stared at the fire once more "It was about one year after Kagome found them and Sonyando came to train with us."

* * *

Few years back in the summer.

One of the males threw back there head into a deep howl alerting the pack that the leader was returning. Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga sprung to their feet and ran to the front of the camp. There they saw Toray enter standing tall and powerful and next to him was a small female werewolf?

No this was no werewolf this was something that hasn't been smelt of in over 100 years. Ginta wanted to get a closer look but when he went to move in closer he tripped and fell from out of the crowd and landed right in front of the odd female. She giggled and went to reach down to help him up but Toray growled at her.

"Sonyando don't bother to help the underling he is a strong male." Toray said then scanned the crowd for his son.

"KOUGA!" Toray yelled, Kouga scrambled from out of the crowd and stood in front of his father.

"Yes father?" Kouga said and looks straight into the huge male's eyes.

"Kouga this is Sonyando she is one of the new guardians of Kagome, Sonyando this is Kouga my son and one of the strongest worriers." Toray said, Sonyando bowed lowly and stood straight again. Kouga did the same but he didn't care much for this female.

"Kouga I would like it if you took Sonyando and show her around a bit." Toray looked at his son.

"Sorry father I can't me and Hakkaku are going on scouting in ten minutes but Ginta is available." Kouga suggested Ginta on the other hand was ready to kill Kouga.

"As you wish son," Toray looked down at Ginta and he scrambled to his feet. "Ginta you're in charge of Sonyando keep her well or it will be your head pup!" Snapped Toray.

Ginta shivered and smiles slightly, he didn't know what was scarier either being killed by Toray or being killed by Kouga. He just shrugged and nodded his head.

"YES SIR!" Ginta said, putting on his best smile. Then he reached his hand out to lead Sonyando around but then he fell face first into the mud. He was about to curse himself when he heard soft giggling and looked up and saw her with her eyes closed and her hand brought up to her mouth to muffle the sound of her sweet laughter.

Ginta smiled widely and was about to stand when he saw her bend down and give him a toothy smile and gave him a cloth to wipe the mud off his face. He smiled and took the cloth from her and stood and wiped everything off. He then put on his best smile again. He cleared his throat a few times.

"HiLadySonyando mynameisGinta howareyoutoday?"Ginta babbled and blushed with embarrassment. Sonyando started to giggle and she finally took her hand away from her mouth.

"Hi Ginta I am wonderful and you don't have to call me lady Sonyando just Sonyando or SoSo." Sonyando giggled even more but everyone around her looked at her mouths wide open. No one except the leader could only know how Sonyando understood.

"Ah one of the great things of being a huskos." He laughed his booming laugh, Ginta just laughed along with the leader. Ginta then held out his hand offering her to take it she just laughed and walk pasted him. Ginta's jaw drops slightly. Hakkaku laughed and said.

"She's a feisty one Ginta watch out!" with that said Hakkaku and Kouga darted off. Ginta just sighed and ran to Sonyando's side and stared at her till she glanced over at looked away and blushed Sonyando did the same.

"So Lad- I mean SoSo how did u come to be in the world of humans?" Gina asked looking at her, regretting what he said after he saw many emotions play in her eyes.

"My mother and father were slain before my family's eyes. Then anger grew in each an everyone's hearts. One by one my siblings feel trying to protect what was left of our pack. I remember one of our older pack members taking me and my two brothers to the river. I remember it was a werewolf that had the crulest an evilest of laughs. Then the last thing I heard was the eleder scream in pain then splash." She looked at Ginta, "then I woke up in the arms of some girl. As if it was some fairytale." Sonyando laughed and looked up at the bright sky.

"Her smile light up my life telling me that everything would be ok." Sonyando sighed and smiled. "How did you come to know Kagome?" As she sat down on some grass in front of a lake. Ginta just stared at her then he looked up at the sky.

"None of the pups and fledglings has met her except for Kouga. But every time he comes back and tells us about her we all want to meet her badly she is the one that stands again and bears to all." He smiles brightly she covered her mouth an giggled

"Everyone's been telling me that what exactly does it mean?" Sonyando gave him the cutest puzzled look. Ginta smiled and was about to say something until an ear-pricing scream split threw the air.

Sonyando quickly jumped to her feet and she was atomicity in her half form. Ginta also jumped to his feet and yet again another scream came through the air. SoSo ran and Ginta fallowed close behind her. Her tail swayed left so Ginta thought she was turning left so he made a sharp turn left but then he watch her dart right where another scream came from the air. Ginta went into his wolf form and raced after her.

_Damn she is fast._ Ginta said as he sped up and was at her side as she stared at the huge bear demon that swung his huge claws. Sonyando's eyes went red all of a sudden then she started to growl madly. All the men and women that were fighting smiled an stop and step aside as Sonyando walked up to the devilish demon flexing her claws at the same time. Ginta went to go stop her but then felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and it was a middle age wolf.

"The Huskos a great breed of shape shifters almost as great as the werewolves." The wolf said with a smile on his face. Ginta looked up him confused then he quickly looked back at Sonyando.

The demon snarled an charged at Sonyando she smiled widely an took a death step forward and the demon raised his huge clawed hand up in the air and was about to swipe her in half when a stick cracked and in a flash Sonyando launched herself at the demon. She held her claws out and made contact with the demons head, which she lands a punch but it didn't look that, hard.

She then did a back flip over its head then walked a few steps away. The demon didn't even look like anything was wrong but then there was a huge cracking sound filling the air. Next thing that happened next shocked and paled Ginta and almost all the new fledglings and pups.

Blood starts to gush out of the area where SoSo hit and the demon looked over his shoulder his jaw frozen but he was still able to say.

"W-what are you?" he said as blood started to drizzle down his muzzle. SoSo smiled and raised the back of her bloody clawed hand which shown a print almost as red as the blood it was surrounded by.

"I am a Husko! Born killer of demons, decedent of one of twelve great protectors of the moon." With that said the demon let out one more pain full roar and fell to the ground with a thud. Sonyando smiled and flicked her hands to get off the blood. Then the mark disappeared and the leader came walking up right in front of SoSo and smiled.

"That was a nice demonstration in the half form of the Zetsu Battouga" The leader smiled more and saw the bear then turn a lightly brown almost the same color as Sonyando's hair. He then called over one his seamstresses and told her to take the bear hide and make it into some warm armor. Sonyando looked up at him puzzled but he looked down at her and smiled.

"You keep what you kill in this pack." He said and looked at the huge crowd. He cleared his throat and pronounced.

"Sonyando has earn her right of being the new guardian and the very first shifter to watch over our last hope let us thank the great one for gifting us with the power of not one but three of the great Huskos!" With that said the leader threw back his head and started to turn into the form he was born in which was a wolf and howled.

Everyone did the same some taking on the forms they were all born in there was many half and wolf forms. Sonyando even threw back her head and changed into a silky light brown husky. Ginta smiled and threw back his head since he was already in his form he was born in the howled loudly (wolf form). After the howling stopped everyone went on with their normal task.

Ginta watched as SoSo trotted off to the lake they were at he smiled and ran after her. SoSo sat down right on the edge of the lake in her husky form watching as the fish she thought she heard something move behind her but just shrugged it off.

Ginta smiled from where he was at he lied low on his belly in his wolf form. He moved slightly and she looked back. Ginta froze and watch as she shrugged and looked back at the lake. He grins as crawled on his belly so he was just about 5 feet away from her. He then jumped and landed on her back both of them went tumbling into the water. For some odd reason they were both in their half forms.

Ginta came up laughing and then blushes a deep red when he saw who was underneath him. SoSo looked up at him her face flushed red and splashed Ginta. Ginta smiled and got off her and started to splash her back. This went on for about 10 minutes before Ginta heard someone coming it was Hakkaku.

Ginta smiled and waved his hand up in the air and ran to his brother like friend.

"Hey Hakkaku what are you doing I thought scouting was an hour worth of running?" Ginta looked at him puzzled then looked around and didn't see Kouga then he smiled. "You feel asleep again didn't you?"

Hakkaku laughed and nodded his head that's when Ginta noticed a huge bump on his head.

"Yeah Kouga caught me again and he released hell." Hakkaku shrugged and added in. "And I think he is going to do one of his daily visits to Kagome's again." Hakkaku and Ginta both grins and then SoSo comes up behind Ginta and stares at Hakkaku. Hakkaku flashes a grin at her and she blushes. Ginta looked at Sonyando then back at Hakkaku then launched at Hakkaku in angrier but made it as a playful way.

Hakkaku laughed as him and Ginta wrestled on the dusty grass. Both young males exchanging growls which only males knew.

"_Ginta what's up with u I was only being nice!"_ Hakkaku growled and barked slightly.

"_Nothing just stay away from Sonyando she is mine!" _Ginta growled threaten back.

Sonyando stood there with her fist balled she knew what they were talking about all Huskos could understand other langue's it was killing her she was not just a female that was just reintroduce to the world of shifters.

"Stop it…." She whispered, Ginta being the one paying attention to her stopped but Hakkaku landed an accidently punch to his ribs an knock the wind right out of Ginta. Sonyando's eyes went big and she ran to Ginta's side. Hakkaku sprang to his feet and looked over Ginta.

"I'm so sorry Ginta I didn't mean it really!" Hakkaku said already imaging the leader cracking him upside the head. One thing the leader and Kouga had in common was their temper. Lucky for Hakkaku, Ginta sat up and just laughed.

"It's ok but don't think you're gonna get away with this." Ginta laughed some more then he looked at Sonyando an then.

_**BAM!**_

Ginta was then knocked back to the ground with a huge lump popping from the side of his head. Hakkaku went pale and looked down at Ginta then back at Sonyando. He was about to crawl away then a clawed hand grabbed him by his leg fur warmer. He whined as he dug his claws into the ground.

"Sonyando please don't I beg you!" Hakkaku pleaded, Sonyando smiled then.

_**THUD**_

All went quite, Sonyando then walked up the hill an stood straight. She then looked over her shoulder and giggled.

"Males," She rolled her eyes and started to walk down the path when she then bumped into Kouga.

"Oh good evening Lady Sonyando, do you have any idea where Ginta and Hakkaku are?" Kouga looked at her and she just giggled and threw her thumb back.

"Yeah they're taking a nap over there." Sonyando almost snorted when she saw Kouga's face go to peaceful to utter disappointment then to anger. He then bowed slightly and went walk (AN: more like speed walking lol) to his sleeping comrades'.

"Thank you lady Sonyando." He grunted and went to where his friends lay asleep. But something was different Ginta had a huge lump on his head and Hakkaku had two. Kouga knew one was from him but the other wasn't. Then he smirked realizing who made those.

He then grabbed a watering bucket took it and fill it to the brim then poured it on his friends. They both jolted up and first thing that came out of their mouths where.

"PLEASE SONYANDO NO WE PROMISE WE WONT DO IT AGAIN!" Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison. Kouga just fell back laughing so much he couldn't breathe. They looked around an couldnt find Soso anyway where.

"Kouga where did Soyando go?" Ginta asked looking around still,

"By the path she was taking she looked like she was heading to my old mans hut why?" Ginta an Hakakku both paled an got up an ran to the leaders hut as fast as they could. Kouga just stared at his friends an shrugged an started to walk after them in no rush.

Ginta an Hakkaku where racing so fast that they didn't even notice that their furs were falling off on their chest plates and their chest plates where getting lose to. Hakkaku then tripped on his own fur leg warmer while Ginta speed ahead. He was getting closer to the leaders hut when he finally noticed that Hakkaku wasn't around. Ginta just shook his head then he darted right into the leaders hut.

"SONYANDO NO IM SORRY!" Ginta yelled but then looked around. As everyone was looking at him but Sonyando wasn't she stood there her back facing him and her fist balled up. There sat down in front of her in a huge group was many generals, leaders an lord from all over.

* * *

Before Ginta made his big entrances

Sonyando just walked into the hut that smelled like Toray. She then pushed aside the skin tarp and saw Toray and 12 other leaders more like generals. She then saw Toray smile and wave a hand to her to come. Sonyando nodded her head no and just stood there.

"Sonyando what brings you here?" Toray said

"Lord Toray may I ask you something?" Sonyando said as she scanned the elders. Toray nodded his head.

"Well I was wondering how long my training will be? I want to get back to Kagome as soon as possible." She looked at Toray with sad eyes hoping it would work. Toray was about to say something when one of the bigger male generals laughed evilly. He had long black hair and brown eyes an his armor was also black which indicated he was a Nentaka shifter.

"Listen here pup you can be here as long as we want you to. We might even have you mated with you being here so you can produce healthy pups and regain your race's pride or at least a hybrid." The big male bombed out Sonyando balled up her fist and flex her claws until something stopped her.

"SONYANDO NO IM SORRY!" Ginta rushed in and his armor half off his body. Sonyando didn't even have to turn around she knew what was behind her. Because she saw the general grin.

* * *

Back to when Ginta comes in.

Ginta looked at Sonyando then one of the generals started to bomb out in laughter.

"Looks like she has already mated but too bad he is a weakling." Ginta looked at the cubby leader with a puzzled looked.

_What does that bastard mean?_ Ginta then looked at himself then regretted for ever walking into there. He then looked at Sonyando again then saw…. Blood?

Blood was slowly dripping from her hands and she walked deathfully to the chubby general. He stopped laughing and the air around him got as cold as death. Toray stood and said in a deep voice.

"That's enough Sonyando…." Toray growled. Sonyando's eyes went red and she flexed her now deadly growing claws. Toray growled again. "Back down Sonyando before you do something you will regret." Sonyando didn't even flinch at the threat. She kept coming. The chubby general stood and backed up.

"LISTEN YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A SHIFTER YOU ARE A FEMALE SO BACK DOWN. ALL FEMALES ARE TO OBYE A MALE WEITHER IT BE WILLING OR NOT FEMALES ARE NOT MEANT TO BE HEARD FROM THEY ARE MEANT TO BE SEEN MARKED AND MATED TO BEAR HEATHY MALE PUPS DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" He yelled at her Sonyando smiled evilly everyone looked at the chubby leader

"So just because I am a female I am to listen to a male. Is that how all the Moonotaka females died off just because they were female and for pups?" Sonyando snapped, "Do you think my mother Kagome will take that easily to that when she comes back home? I think not she will be free not bound by laws as all of you fools are! She will be untamed no one can take that from her not even a male." Sonyando grins,

"One of these days all of you fools will look up to her just not as a female but as your savoir! An if I have to die then I will die seeing her living free in a world were shifters dont attack one another and target the humans my real mother told me once never to trust a werewolf yet I trust Kagome with my life."

Sonyando yelled an stood her ground as the big male grew red with anger he rushed up to her and punched her in her face with such force it would've killed her if she was not a shifter. Ginta watch as this event occurred something in his mind snapped he lunged at the chubby general and dug his claws into his back tearing at the flesh.

Toray then darted to the fight he checked Sonyando over she was fine just out cold. He then looked at Ginta then growled loudly. Ginta didn't even stop he didn't care he kept on tearing into the man all he wanted was….blood…..the general's blood he wanted to see it blead an pool out of his body.

Then the general landed on his back trying to mush Ginta but no good. He was screaming and yelling in pain. Ginta's eyes glowed blood red. Ginta then finally reached at his spine but then the general smack the ground hard this time knocking Ginta out.

"Onigumo back down before I kill you myself. You crossed the line first attacking a female then mocking them if it weren't for the Montoria females creating the lycans of pureness there wouldn't be any of us here." The leader growled more at what he was going to say next would raise hell.

"An just because your mate left you for some sleazy dog which I should remind you has been verified as the one that attack a fallen comrade you have to learn your place and it is starting now. You are banned from the tribes may you die a painful death for insulting the great one's" Onigumo looked at his leader as he finally stood Ginta was still knocked out he looked at the pup then kicked him in the rips. Toray saw this and lunged at him while his back was turned he saw the damage Ginta left and was pleased.

_Just like his mother._ He smiled then took both of his clawed hands and lashed them at his back. Toray then jumped off the werewolf as he screamed in agony and withered in pain. Onigumo then darted out of the tent never to be seen again.

"May that mark on your back show you are rejected from the clans!" Toray snapped then looked at the other generals. "Why haven't any of you taken these two to the healer yet let's go!" He snipped, and then he bent down and picked up Sonyando her whole face was bruised up and swollen. He winces slightly it would be a miracle if she didn't have any cracks in her skull. One of the other generals took Ginta and fallowed Toray to the healer. Where both of the young shifters lay to rest for almost 3 whole days.

Ginta sprung up in a cold sweat one morning dreaming that Sonyando was killed by Onigumo. He looked around it was still dark out and so was the hut. He rubbed his sleepy eyes then caught the scent of vanilla. He looked around again an saw Sonyando. He sprung to his feet only to be met by one hand pushing his back down.

Ginta looked up and saw Toray he looked like a ghost but why? Then he looked at Sonyando again it was a little pit brighter and he gasped. Her head was wrapped up in a huge cloth.

"Toray w-what happened?" Ginta said, Toray was about to tell him something but then Sonyando start stir. In a flash of an eye Ginta was out of the hammock and running to her side.

Once at her side Ginta looked her over again then he heard moan. His ears perked up she was saying something but he could barely hear. But then he could hear her as clear as day.

"Mother my-y head hurts," she said as a whisper or like breathing like. "Mother are you there I can't see you…..Kagome?" Ginta couldn't handle it anymore he grasped her in a tight hug. Sonyando then tensed up in his arm then took one hand and ripped off the wrap. Ginta gasped her face wasn't damage. He smiled but that smile didn't last till he notice the annoyance in her eyes. Then he saw her fist come up and closed his eyes with a huge grin on his face.

_It was good while it lasted._ Ginta thought then he felt the all to knowable pain.

**BAM!**

Toray watched as Ginta slowly slumped down into unconscious sleep. He smiled as he watched the young youths act out. Then as if a lightning bolt hit him he thought of his past mate and how they use to act when they were that age. How she always kick his ass without any problem. He shook his head as he watch Soso stand up an stretch. He too got up and she adverted her eyes to him.

Then her eyes fogged up he knew what was going threw her mind and it was of what she had done. Toray smiled her eyes grew wide.

"Sonyando its alright we took care of him," Toray smiled as Soso sighed in relief, "But I say if it wasn't for Ginta springing into action I think that bastard would've killed you." Toray grimaced at the thought of another female dying in front of him. He watch the emotions dance in her eyes he let out a chuckle as she jumped when Ginta groaned coming out of his forceful sleep.

Then he saw Ginta stand and rub his now throbbing head. He looked around and saw Soso she was….crying? She was crying yet she was smiling?

_What the hell happen while I was out? _Then she rushed over to him an hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Ginta…." She said between little sobs, Ginta then Looked at Toray who was smiling. Ginta then smiled and wrapped his arms around Soso's small form and hugged her and whispered quietly to her. After staying in the hut for about two more hours the two of them walked outside and was greated by some of the packs true blood wolves (AN: real wolves not werewolves).

Whined and yipped as Soso giggled and started to growl at them for being so foolish an acting so puppy like. Ginta an her played, ate, told jokes to each other, slept in the same hut and play trained for about 2 whole weeks. He couldnt help it she was his an he was gonna make sure, then he shaked his head he was starting to turn into Kouga.

It was night now and Ginta never left Soso's side not even for one second on this day. They both sat by the shore of the same lake they played in staring into the sky. The moon was going to be full in just a few minutes and everyone was hyped up. Well mostly everyone that was in love. Hakkaku ran off leaving his love sick friend, Kouga went to Kagome's house for the night. An Toray, no one truly knew where he went during nights like these.

Sonyando somehow ended up lying in Ginta's lap with Ginta's hand rubbing her back softly. Both watch as the moon was slowly completing then one of the elders let out a loud yet low howl. Then everyone else joins in.

Ginta then slowly raised his voice and joined in the joyful event. He watched out of the corner of his eye an saw Sonyando slow join in as well. This was a night of hope, joy, and defiantly promises. The howl lasted for about five minutes then the night went silent. Ginta looked down at Sonyando's sleeping form and he laughed.

She looked like a small puppy cuddled up to the closest of warmth. He had to wake her because he knew he wouldn't be able to carry her. He shook her slightly too only earn a groan from her then he shook her a little harder and yet again she groan in resists. He smiled and leaned down and then licked her cheek. That did it her eyes shot open an a blush straight across her face. Ginta smirked,

"We gotta head back Soso." He didn't like the fact but it was true she could get a cold or something. Sonyando blushed and nodded her head. As Ginta stood he lowered his hand to help Soso up but he lost his balance.

They both went tumbling into the lake laughter filled the air for only a second. As both stood they stared at the start filled sky. Then a star zoomed across the sky.

"Ginta make a wish quick!" Sonyando closed her eyes and scrunched her nose. Ginta did the same to then he opened his eyes and looked at Soso.

"So what you wish for?" Ginta grin, Soso smacked him lightly.

"Sorry cant tell."She laughed as watched him frown. They looked up once more an both there eyes went wide. Up in the sky was the most rarest sight of all.

"A Lunar rainbow." Ginta said in half a whisper, Soso looked at him.

"What?"

"A lunar rainbow it's the rarest thing to see on full moon night." They both watch in amazement as its color grew brighter when the clouds past by. Then Ginta looked at Soso.

"Sonyando promise me something…" Ginta took a deep breath as the cloud covered the moon making the rainbow disappear. "Promise me you'll never change." Sonyando's eyes went wide. An she whispered softly.

"I promise." Ginta smiled and took her hand and led them to their hut. Both slept in each others arms that night but when morning came and Ginta woke up Sonyando was gone.

* * *

_Present day,_

Everyone stared at Ginta as he finished his story. Everyone stayed silent for a moment till Kagome broke from the crowd an questioned.

"So that was the last time seeing her?" Everyone kept their eyes on Ginta as he sighed.

"Yes." His ear twitched too bad for him Kagome was paying close attention.

"You're lying" Ginta's eyes went big and he looked at Kagome.

"No I'm not" his ears twitched again, Kagome gave him the I know your lying so spit it out look. Ginta heaved a sigh.

"Fine it wasn't." He looked back around, "I did see her again two weeks after she disappeared."

Kouga came walking back an saw everyone around Ginta, he wanted to get going but he also wanted to know what the huge fuss was about. He then saw kagome sitting towards the back of the crowad an grin. Kagome listen to Ginta intently taking in every piece of info then she felt two arms wrap around her an she swung around an Kouga sat there grining with a finger to his lips. She blushed an kouga whisperd.

"Dont do anything or YOU'LL distreb the story." He said then turning his attetion back to the story, oh kagome was gonna get him for this after the story is done.

* * *

_Two weeks past._

Ginta sat in a willow tree right by the lake that he and Sonyando played in. He sighed loudly then the wind started to blow he caught scent of a sweet vanilla but it he shrugged it off thinking it was his mind playing games on him yet again. Then the wind blow again sounding more like a wolf howling but it wasn't a wolf. That's when Ginta sprung to his feet running to the front gate as fast as he could.

_She's back; thank the great moon's she's back!_ Ginta thought as he ran faster running to the vanilla scent. He was nearing the front of the fort the scent getting fresher and fresher. He saw a flash of light brown an darted there then.

_BHAM!_

He was on of the scent he didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was her. He hugged her tightly not letting go until he heard loud growls. He open his eyes an was met with a set of hazel eyes glaring at him.

"get off me" were the only words she said then he quickly got off her.

"Soso?" Ginta looked down at the female.

"Its Lady Sonyando," she said in almost an annoyed tone. Her eyes showed no emotions her face the same. Was this truly Sonyando? Then a huge male came up behind Sonyando glaring down at Ginta, he growled warningly , Ginta then knew who this male was.

"Lord Misukoy what are the training plans today." Sonyando said with out even turning. Ginta glared at the Lord he was a pure breed the worest to ever run into an to add on to that he was the great general of the Sentaka clan he disspised Ginta's family line.

_Great timing he appears an now ruins my time with Soso._ Ginta growled an slowly backed up.

"nothing today pup but remember what i told you of this flith? You best take your training first in life or eles you'll turn into," Misukoy opens one eye an looks down at ginta an snorts, " something lower than dirt." He turned away an started to walk Sonyando looked at Ginta, an he couldnt believe his eyes she was crying. Ginta went to reach out to her but she turn away to fast.

"So-" ginta was stoped by a hand.

"Promises can be broken Ginta but this promise i made tto you will never be its like an iron chain, good bye for now Ginta." She darted off after Misukoy sticking close to his side.

* * *

_Back to the real world again_

Ginta looked at everyone an they all looked at him, Ginta then sighed an stood walking to the river to get some water to drink. Everyone then started to walk away but everything Ginta told them was still on their minds he said it so openly. Sango went with Ginta to talk to him more, everyone eles was getting ready for bed an to eat. Kagome then finally snapped out of her daze from listening to the story that she finally remember she was still in the lap of a certen wolf.

She giggled when she noticed he was sleeping .She she started to fidget a little but bad idea she felt something rub against her butt an she froze. Kouga moaned softly in his sleep snuggling closer to Kagome. Oh Kouga was awake but he wanted to see how far he would go until Kagome would smack him.

What Kouga didnt expect was to hear a distant howl. He sprung to his feet almost throwing kagome off him but he grabbed her arm an whipped her behind him. A bush off to the side started to shake an growl an a pair of glowling eyes peeked out of them.

"State your name wolf!" Kouga barkered.

The bush growled again as a...

* * *

**_AWW sorry for the cliffy an sorry its so long an sorry its been a while so yeah im just sorry so be nice. So anyways who is it in the bush? An will Ginta ever truely get Sonyando? an dont worry a "lime " will be coming up soon. ANYWYAS STAY TUNED!_**


	24. GUESS WHO!

**_I don't own Inuyasha names and I do own the other names_**

**_Kougaswoman: Hello my fellow readers I know it's been a while but now here is where my true identity comes in_**

**_Kouga: About time! I mean really one beautiful princess, a hard headed slayer (Sango comes up behind Kouga ready to kill) You really gotta start adding more girls to the group for the others won't touch MY WOMAN! _**

**_Kougaswoman gulps as she see both Kagome an Sango come up behind Kouga ready to kill an takes a step back_**

**_Kougaswoman: Uh Kouga?_**

**_Kouga: First Bankotsu thinks he can have my Kagome but Miroku can have Sango tiff I don't know why he likes her butt it's not that great._**

**_Kagome an Sango's eyes were red now an Kougaswoman gulps an runs with her tail in between her legs. Kouga looks as she runs away then hears two female voices_**

**_KOUGA-CHUN!_**

**_Kouga gulps an sprints after Kougaswoman: YOU COULDVE TOLD ME THEY WERE THERE!_**

**_Kougaswoman: Running away was a big enough hint for you!_**

**_Kouga: YOU'RE A FEMALE TALK TO THEM!_**

**_Kougaswoman: THEY'RE AFTER YOU NOT ME! IM AFRAID YOUR GONNA USE ME AS A SHILED!_**

**_Kouga trips over a stick as Kagome an Sango drag him by his feet as his nails dig into the ground._**

**_Kougaswoman: OMG KOUGA! _**

**_Kougaswoman watch as Sango an Kagome beat Kouga up then she break out into fits of laughter _**

**_Kougaswoman: _**_please read while I save lover boy from being killed**. An to add in u might think I am the craziest bitch u guys have met but I am going to put every character in this story from Inuyasha! Also Mega warning a lime or a lemon has been spotted in this story please take meager precautions, (grins) if you dare**_

_Previously…_

_What Kouga didn't expect was to hear a distant howl. He sprung to his feet almost throwing kagome off him but he grabbed her arm an whipped her behind him. A bush off to the side started to shake an growl an a pair of glowing eyes peeked out of them._

_State your name wolf!" Kouga barked._

_The bush growled again as a..._

The bush growled again as a small grayish wolf pup pops out of the bush. Kagome smiled an laughs while Kouga paled an started pushing Kagome back. Kagome just pushed Kouga aside and went up to the small growling pup.

"Oh Kouga it's just a puppy! Why are you so hyped up?" She bent down to pet the pup when she heard a crack and looked up to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes that look almost unreal! Kouga grabbed Kagome by the arm throwing her over his shoulder and took off full force. With the white wolf close behind.

"HOLY FUCK ITS SOOO FAST!" Kagome screamed Kouga speed up he was getting tired quickly he didn't want to drag _this_ wolf into the campsite. Just then he smelled another wolf in front of them? No above them no to the side? Kouga had his nose in the air trying to find this wolf but it wasn't entirely a wolf at all more like….. A HALF BREED!

"Ka….." Kouga looked and felt Kagome tensing up then he saw him standing there right in front of them. His golden amber eyes filled with nothing but death an hate.

"Kouga she's going to jump!" Kagome whispered, then Kouga grin

"Kagome hang on" Kagome was about to ask why when all of a sudden Kouga ran at the trader. The silver wolf growled and jumped at Kouga then Kouga threw Kagome in the air up an over the wolfs head and body. The silver wolf looked back then forward again and was met with the sharp fangs of the other wolf from behind.

As Kagome came back falling to the earth Kouga caught her bridle style. Kagome open her eyes as her brown met with an icy blue she blushed as Kouga grin.

"Hey there beautiful." Kouga said it only made Kagome blush more, and then they both heard yelping an growling. Both Kouga and Kagome turn to look at the two wolves fight it out. Kouga set Kagome down an noticed that the wolves weren't going after them well at one wasn't.

Kagome watched as the silvery wolf was getting gashes everywhere she grimaced as the wolf tore chunks of flesh off of its hind leg. The silver wolf had no chance against pure white one. Kouga on the other hand kept his guard up just in case but the white wolf seemed to have done a great damage. Just then the grey pup ran in out of nowhere.

Kagome watched as the pup latched its teeth into the silver one's leg. All of a sudden the wolf became human. Kagome's eyes went wide standing right in front of her was a tall young man with silvery hair a top of his head he had a pair of fluffy dog ears. He was draped in red robes an had a sword much like Kouga's but this aura that was coming off it told her very well that it was no normal sword. Kagome's eyes then traveled to his face his bangs covered his eyes as for his mouth he had a emotionless expression and a white fang poking out.

Just then he looked towards Kouga and Kagome when she notices his amber golden eyes. Memories then flashed past her eyes of the time puppy was murdered yes murdered was the correct word right in front of her eyes. But the man diverted his gaze to the tiny wolf clung onto his leg. In one sweep of his clawed hand the pup was knocked to the ground.

Kagome gasped as she and Kouga stood there unable to move. The white wolf growled loudly as she transformed into a teenage girl? Her long brown hair reached past her butt and waved softly as she moved faster than life its self. It was as if time stopped as the young female moved as like the world was moving normally. Kagome seemed to be the only one to truly see her movements. She grabbed the murder by the neck and tossed him head first into the ground making a huge crater then time came back.

Kouga acted as if he saw a ghost but Kagome snapped out of her daze then took a step forward trying to reach for the bleeding pup. A loud growl was heard coming from the infuriated teen.

"Take a one step closer to her an you'll die on the spot." She looked at Kagome her blue eyes flashing p-7to silver, an her hair changing to white. Kouga scanned the girl with his eyes quickly then he growled.

"You have no right to talk to us you stray!" Kouga yelled at the girl, Kagome looked at Kouga then at the girl those words made her eyes narrow as if she was stabbed. Her hair changed from white to black quickly then to grey her emotions boiling within her eyes.

_What's wrong with this girl?_ Kagome thought to herself as she took another step closer to the injured pup. Then in a flash of an eye the girl appeared in front of Kagome an time slowed again she flexed her clawed hand an went to swipe at Kagome's throat. Kouga then appeared in front of them in the nick of time kicking the girl across the grass.

"KOUGA!" Kagome gasped but then she saw the girl stand coughing up blood, the girl glared at Kouga she then looked at the pup…crying? Slowly tears streamed down her face as her eyes went blood red an then she clenched her chest and fell to the ground. Kagome couldn't bear to see it anymore she ran to the pups side an picked it up.

"Kouga where taking all three of them back!" Kouga growled at first but then walked over to the girl picking her up. Then he walked warily to the huge crater noticing that nothing was in there he sniffed the air noticing that the half breed was nowhere in the area. Kouga sighed.

"He ran away," Kouga said looking at Kagome her arms covered in blood from the poor pup in her arms.

"Well we'll have to go back without him then" Kagome said as she started running back into camp Kouga shrugged fallowing close behind.

Once they entered camp everyone was crowding the tent that had the new comers. Doku and Suikotsu was hard at work trying to save the poor bleeding pup. Kagome was sitting next to the poor girl that was still out cold. Kouga then just walked in an headed right for Kagome seeing that she wouldn't want to leave the females side.

"Kagome she can't stay in this pack," Kouga said calmly "her and the pup they can't stay." He watched as she tensed her hands gripped her skirt. Kouga could smell a storm brewing an it sure as hell wasn't coming from outside.

"Why can't she stay?" Kagome said trying to stay calm. Kouga sighed and took a deep breath trying to make her take this calmly.

"She is not a werewolf she is not even a human…"Kouga stopped as Kagome whipped around glaring at him.

"SHE IS STILL A LIVING BEING!" Kagome shouted "SHE NEEDS HELP AN IF SHE HAS TO STAY WITH US THEN SO BE IT!" Kagome sat back down staring at the girl hoping she would wake but she saw a smile plastered on her face.

She opens her eyes softly as crystal blue classed with dark brown. She made a small huffing sound then she sounded like she was softly laughed.

"You're the second thing I've ever heard to accept something like me." She sighed looking to the side as her eyes turn yellow like a wolves. Then she heard a whimper and she sprung up looking at the bleeding pup not only feet away from her.

Then she clenched her stomach and coughed madly. Suikotsu came running over pushing her back down with Kagome's help.

"Please ma'am you must stay still." Suikotsu said still trying to push her down.

"No not until I know Crystal is alright!" She said rather loudly. Kagome looked at her knowing that she was talking about the pup.

"She'll be perfectly fine Doku is taking fantastic care of her." Kagome said almost motherly the girl calmed down slightly not wanting to let her guard down. "Now," the girl looked at kagome, "How about a name" she smiled softly. The girl sighed loudly.

"My human name is Rose but now all the creatures call me names like stray, whore, bad blood and the names go on and on." Her eyes clouded looking away from Kagome's shocked ones.

"Your human name? Are you telling me you use to be human?" Kagome said rather loudly, she then heard both Kouga and Rose sigh.

"Yes I was once a human not only six month ago…" Rose's eyes got cloudier Kouga then spoke up.

"It was probably a full moon night wasn't it?" Rose shook her head slightly tears streaming down her face. Kagome looked at Kouga an back a Rose trying to understand what was going on. Kouga looked down at Kagome as if reading her mind he spoke up.

"There are six ways to become a shifter the first is simple its by being born one, secondly being mated to one an marked which will result in you being almost entirely a shifter… but… The other four are horrendous…"Kouga breathed in slow as Rose clutched her hands tightly. Tears now filling her eyes to the brim.

"W-What are the last four" Kagome stuttered.

"The first one is being cursed by a holy being or anything with great power. But this form of shifter lives in pain to live a life as a demon killing anything it cares for and when it goes to shift it is like you're on fire and that you wish the pain and suffering ends quickly. But it gets worse the shift of forms itself shortens the life span and die's before the curse is lifted."

Kouga looked down at Kagome seeing that all this information was drilling into her head her eyes were already telling Kouga that she was worried about the other shifts.

"Secondly, if a shifter was on the verge of dying and comes across a non-shifter they murder the non-shifter without drawing blood or poisoning the body. Then they find a dark mistress/master or for your terms a witch/wizard. The soul is then transported to the lifeless body which is now an un-dead shifter. Which the body feeds of stolen souls of other shifters or non-shifters" Kouga still watched the emotions on Kagome's face she grew paler with each bit of information she was hearing.

"Kagome I'll stop…" Kouga was cut off by a muffled sound.

"No continue…" she said in a half whisper a little shaky.

"As you wish, the next one is where a non-shifter gives up their body to bad sprites or demons' becoming a monster is what is more like it which gives them a blood lust killing anything in site. And lastly is what happened to Rose it seems only females are targeted an..." He was interrupted by Rose's soft crying and Kagome looked at her.

"Kouga is the l-last one what I think it is?" Kagome asked very shakingly Kouga nodded an continued.

"Yes, Rose was rape by either a mated shifter under the full moon where she wouldn't have a chance to even control her own powers or by one of the other shifters I was talking about." Kouga sighed running one hand down his face, "When a one of the 3 types of shifters rape a non-shifter they gain half of the power of that shifter while it grows stronger in power, they also carry on a never ending pain, and the scent of the rapist it is not the victims fault but if one is to stray into a village of other shifters they will be banished immediately…"

"I never asked for this power I never asked to become this this THING! I had a life, I had a family that use to love me, until I strayed too far from my campsite I was so scared I remember this man he kept on saying everything was going to be alright until he was slaughtered right in front of my eyes, then I remember red eyes a man laughing as I screamed for help…" Rose broke out into tears coughing an choking trying to stop herself from crying. "I remember when he racked his claws down my back then he bit my neck almost snapping it like a twig. He took everything away from me in one thrust an when it was all over he left me there to die." She sighed loudly shivering slightly. Kagome couldn't believe this an yet the girl sitting right next to her was still alive wondering around with no one to care for her.

"So that's it?" Kouga asked in a rather rude tone Rose shook her head.

"I was found by Crystal, she tended to my wounds she told me what I was an was like a mother… She told me I will never be able to go back to my family days later. I was angered an went to find my family that very night I was in an unfamiliar form at the time… Once I got there they screamed at me my father even pulled out his gun shooting at me I ran frighten, scared an alone." She sighed an looked over at the poor pup her bleeding already stopping. "She found me yet again under a willow tree weeks later I was half dead and she again brought me back to life. She promised me we would find the man that did this to me…" Rose looked at Kagome,

"I owe her my life, that man we attacked today he had the smell of a female who smelled exactly like the man that did this to me… Once I find him I will kill an take away everything he has." Kouga looked at Kagome had a big heart she was crying for a girl she has never met in her entire life he huffed loudly.

"Do you know of the name of the man?"Kouga asked softly, Rose nodded her head.

"No, but we smelled him here just faintly the scent still lingers on you." Rose looked up at Kouga; Kouga's eyes went wide he has never been in close contact with a man of such low level or even close enough to have their scent still on him …but there was just one. Kouga almost went pale he dug inside his chest armor getting strange looks from everyone inside the tent.

"Kouga what are you doing?" Kagome asked questionably. Kouga then pulled out a piece of folded paper from the inside. An handed it to Rose her eyes went wide an she sniffed the paper.

"T-this I-is him b-b-but how?" Rose looked at Kouga then open the paper up she read everything. She dropped the pare an covered her mouth Kagome then picked it up an her eyes went wide in shock. Kouga then snatched the paper from Kagome an shoved it back into the armor.

"Kouga… why didn't you ever show me that?" She looked at Kouga hurt. Just then they heard growling coming from the bed Crystal was awake an angered she looked around and saw rose. She jumped over everyone an transformed into a huge wolf much older than Kagome has ever seen; rose hugged her an whispered silently to her and the wolf calmed down immediately.

She turns into a middle age woman wrinkles already forming at the corner of her eyes but in her eyes held great wisdom as for her face it seemed livelier. She was very tan for what she looked like she was slender her hair reached almost to the floor, her scent was the most confusing thing about her she smelled alive but her scent was also dark as if masking something evil.

Kagome gulped as the elder in front of her stared at her, her greenish eyes looking deep inside Kagome's soul. She then looked back at Rose her voice soft yet stern.

"Rose are you fairing well pup?" Rose looked down and nodded her head,

"I'm fine, are you alright obaa-san?" She looked at Crystal an she smiled widely,

"Of course pup a worthless shifter won't take me down" She smiled as Rose hugged her tightly. Then she looked at Kagome an Kagome gulped as her eyes classed with the green one of the elders. "It been a while science I've seen a Moonotaka female especially one of the royal family. An do I also sense an unmated male of Moonotaka?" She looked outside and saw Bankotsu running away from the opening of the tent.

She laughed slightly, "Is there no elder watching over you pack of pups?" she said so calmly it was almost scary, Kouga spoke up.

"I am the leader of this pack if you should know. " Kouga spoke up; she looked at Kouga and laughed. Kouga on the other hand got more pissed no one laughed at him an lived.

"Please tell me your gesturing me pup, I mean I could believe if she is the leader of the group." She said pointing to Kagome but then back at Kouga, "But you? No you are not suitable for leading this group, I have nothing against mixed clan breeds but pure breeds are normally fitted for this job. But yet again the Moonotaka are not suitable for anything in this damn world." She said Kagome had enough she finally spoke up.

"Now listen here if it wasn't for Kouga and me letting you into our campsite you would still be out there probably bleeding to death!" Kagome snapped Crystal stared at Kagome her eyes showing no fear.

"Don't test me pup" Crystal said coldly her eyes still showing no emotion, Kagome shivered at the sight.

"Oh I do," Kagome said as the old wolf in front of her stood beaming down at Kagome,

"I am wiser and stronger then the likens of you pup! If you dare test me then you shall die like the filth you are" Crystal said making kagome get up in her face staring her right in the eye.

"Then I do test you for what I say 'Actions speak louder than words!'

"Then we shall fight if you think your youth overpowers my wisdom, if I shall fall to your hands then you end my life at once." Crystal said still looking at Kagome an Kouga gave off a warning grow.

"An if I shall fall?" Kagome said bravely, Crystal smirked.

"You shall die on the spot." Kouga growled louder than his calm attitude snapped.

"YOU FUCKING EXPECT TO LET YOU KILL KAGOME? NO WAY IN HELL!" Crystal looked at Kouga still her green eyes filled with nothing but wisdom.

"Do you have doubt that she will not make it?" Crystal said then went on, "For one to have doubt on their finally card surely need to be eliminated from this world only the strongest an wisest will survive." Kouga growled he turned away to look at Kagome her eyes held nothing but confidence an hope.

"Ka-…" Kouga was cut off by Kagome.

"I accept your challenge." Kouga's face went pale Crystal all but smiled and walked out of the tent. A huge crowed was listening into their fight everyone was in a huge circle Crystal stood in the middle waiting for Kagome. Rose sprung to her feet running out side to stand behind Crystal.

Kagome sighed as was about to walk out when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder an saw Kouga.

"Kouga…" He turned her around an hugged her tightly,

"I should be fighting Kagome, not you she tarnished mine an your race by those cruel words she spoke about mine first not yours." Kagome smiled and hugged Kouga back then got out of his embrace an walked outside. Crystal stood an yawned eyeing at Kagome.

"IT took ye long enough pup," she grind "thought ye would never would've come, or is ye having second thoughts?" She mocked Kagome an Kagome only smiled.

"What's the rules for I know not to hurt you to badly?" Kagome mocked back the elder's eyes went from wisdom to pure anger.

"Te rules are simple no power's such as 'YOUR' kinds of water an curses. Only strength, speed, an accuracy is used who ever submits first is the weakest. Weapons are allowed" Kagome nodded her head the elder look as if she was about to pounce. "By the way if any should interfere an of the interferer is a friend to whom is fighting that is at lost. An both interferer an loser is killed." Crystal was mocking Kagome even though she wasn't doing anything she could feel.

"Fine, any finally wishes Crystal?" Kagome said almost in a venoms tone. The elder all but smiled more.

"After this battle I will take what belongs deep inside of you." She grinded an launched at Kagome, Kagome moved away but not quick enough. As she tumbled to the ground as Kagome sat up she hissed at what was now searing pain across her chest she looked down an saw two crescent like claw marks bleeding on her left side.

She looked up and saw the elder smiling down at her, her two claws covered in blood Kagome's blood.

"Ye have to be faster than I or ye shall die!" Crystal said almost tauntingly Kagome got up an notice that she was in her half form. Her tail twitched as she ran at Crystal, Crystal just simply step aside then laugh. Time seemed to have slowed as Kagome's eye's went wide when she looked over her shoulder she wasn't there anymore.

Kagome then looked ahead of her an saw Crystal, her clawed hand pulled back ready to swipe at Kagome's neck. Kagome then bent on her knee's sliding under the incoming claws. Crystal only grin as Kagome looked back again she was face with a foot kicking her 20ft in the air.

"KAGOME!" Kouga yelled as he watched her limp body fly up. Crystal then jumped into the air hovering slightly over Kagome's.

"Prepare to die pup!" Crystal said Kagome open one eye then regretted it she saw Crystal was making the finishing move an Kagome's body was screaming in pain just then time slowed. Kagome then heard the same familiar howl that help her escape the river. Kagome looked around then saw above Crystal, it was the same wolf.

_"So pup are you this willing to die?" _She stared into Kagome's eyes as if asking or begging her to do something.

"No," Kagome said almost breathlessly Crystal looked down at Kagome her eyes diming she grins.

"You're giving up already? You're weak after just a few simple hits." Crystal grins as she lifts her clawed hand.

"I'm not weak; I'm not going to die here by you." Kagome closed her eyes, breathing out softly.

"_Then give me my true name pup!" _The wolf said almost venomously Kagome stared at the wolf blankly. Her vision was fading the wolf huffed and howled loudly as cherry blossoms fell helplessly to the ground. Kagome then saw a wolf standing in the middle of a pink glowing lake she held her head high howling lonesomly as the night slowly crept to almost pitch black, but that lonesome howl held a power an as if night itself bloomed brightly from her lonesome song an flourished as if a flower was opening for the first time in the spring breeze.

"_Call my name Kagome if you want to live call it." _The wolf's true color and form started to appear what Kagome saw made her gasps her eyes widen. The wolf stood in front of her now her blazing blue eyes locking into Kagome's brown one's, the wolf's coat was like no other a dark pink as white covered her belly. That's when Kagome knew what her name was.

"Sakura!" Kagome yelled reaching out; Crystal stared at Kagome all the more confused. Then her eyes turn to where Kagome was reaching out to then all of a sudden a bow came flying out of nowhere. Crystal jumped away just before the bow sent off a massive amount of spiritual energy. She looked at kagome wide eyed as they both went falling to the ground.

Crystal landed on her feet with a thud! As kagome came down she braced herself for the crash as a soft pink light engulfed her. She landed with a soft thump as Kagome open her eyes. She then hissed in pain as her hands started to burn. Then Crystal yelled out at her,

"What trickery is this pup?" Crystal growled as she stalked closer to kagome just then she stopped as a massive amount of energy was released. The hairs on her arms and the nap of her neck stood on end. Kagome didn't even know what was happen just then Sakura made her appearance towering over Kagome as if she was protecting her. Crystal growled lowly.

"I told you no one can interfere!" Crystal pointed to Sakura which she huffed.

"I'm older and wiser than you pup, I am not a being sadly but I am Kagome's weapon. But I am also apart of Kagome her inner power, as shuck you have been using to make your speed increase." She stared down at Crystal, Crystal stared back at Sakura.

"Still! There is no such thing as a werewolf living inside a weapon!" She pointed to the bow Kagome was holding onto. Sakura all but grin not minding the werewolves all around her marveling as how her power sugared threw out the whole campsite.

"Pup I am over a million years old I have been around ever since the first wolf an human became one! My very owner was Sue'ya herself!" Crystal eyes were big now and she got an her knee's an bowed pushing her face into the dirt it's self. Everyone around the two bowed lowly only Sango, Shippo, Bankotsu, Kouga; Am n Rose stuck out like a bunch of sore thumbs.

"Sue'ya…" Kagome whispered Sakura looked down.

"She is your past Kagome, to make history lesson short she was the youngest daughter of the first leader and maker of the sifting world." Sakura snorted out the last part. "A brave worrier she was but also her feelings got the best of her ending her own demise." Sakura then looked at Crystal and growled.

"What is your age Crystal?" Sakura asked in a bone chillin voice.

"Th-three thousand four hundred an fifty four." Crystal said almost shakingly.

"An what of your mate?" Crystal looked up an into Sakura's eyes then looked back down.

"If he was still amongst the living three thousand an forty two." She said grimly almost as if she was about to cry.

"What of your pup's ages?" Kagome looked back and forth between the hurt look on Crystal's face an on Sakura's strict one.

"I had only four, each are not amongst the living. I was not able to protect them of their fate," Crystal said as tears streamed down her face.

"So your mate was a human which was also your children's fate, to not be mark is to not have immortality can be killed for being freaks of nature." Sakura said in a hurtful tone. Crystal sprung to her feet and pointed to Kagome.

"It's because of her kind that my children lay amongst the dead! When that man from the Moonotaka came an slaughtered my love an my children in front of me I promised I would kill that man an all pure breeds that agree with him! Pure breeds should be destroyed! I'm happy that the fall of the female Moonotaka's are almost threw with because when I steal her tears of stone I will use it to bring back my love one's!" Crystal's old an wise eyes where now filled with tears.

She ran straight to Kagome as a sword appeared in her had almost arm length it shined an then dispread out of sight.

"Hebi rise from the soil!" Crystal said as the ground began to move. Suddenly a serpent like creature its body was made of dirt and rocks.

"Yessss my lady. You sssssumoned me?" He hissed almost like whispering. Crystal lifted a clawed hand a pointed to Sakura.

"Hebi, I want you to kill that wolf." The snake like creature diverted its eyes towards Sakura an then back at its master.

"Assss you wisssssh Lady Crysssstal" it hissed out Sakura growled lowly an glanced to Kagome.

"If you wish to win this battle u must defeat the ground serpent," Hebi then came out of nowhere wrapping its body around Sakura's

"Sakura!" Kagome yelled then Crystal Came in front of her.

"Pay attention bitch!" Crystal swiped at Kagome as Kagome jumped back she tripped as over a twig. As she fell back Crystal took the avenged an whipped her hand across Kagome's leg.

"AHHH" Kagome screamed as she grabbed her leg hissing in pain. She clutched her bow as Crystal stalked closer. Then Kagome heard a loud yelp she looked to see Sakura on the ground with a deep slash across her leg.

"Kagome pay attention or ye will surely kill us both!" Kagome nodded her head then watched as Crystal smiled meekly.

"And I shall be the one to kill two great beings in one swipe." Crystal raised her clawed hands Kagome held her bow close she looked back and forth for any type of arrow. Crystal's hands came lashing down and kagome held the bow out in front of her closing her eyes.

"AHHHH" Crystal yelled as her hands came crashing down upon a spiritual barrier. Hebi hissed out as Crystal snapped off half his tail.

"HEBI!" Crystal yelled looking over, she growled and lashed out at Kagome trying to break the barrier. Kagome tried to hold the bow steady as it wobbled in her hands.

Crystal was utterly pissed her hands bled for the first time in a thousand years so why now that of all time must she bleed to a whelp like this pup? She growled in frustration an kept at it and then the barrier started to weaken she grin to herself as she lifted her clawed hand and brought it down on the weaken barrier.

Kagome was tired as she pushed as the energy she had left into the bow, she could barely understand why this barrier hasn't given yet an then she noticed as a hand lashed out at her an broke the barrier in one long slash. Kagome gasped as she went flying backwards into the dirt. Crystal loomed over kagome as if she was a hawk preying on a helpless rabbit.

"Once your killed I will find the one that ruined mine an Rose's life an slaughter him the same way I slaughtered you!" Crystal said as she drew back her hand, then as if lighting struck Kagome she knew exactly who she was after. Kouga was also stunned by this as he watched Crystal yell out.

_"All this was a big misunderstanding! This was Naraku's plan!" _Kouga thought an as an as Kouga was about to dash out to Kagome the air around everyone got a sickening smell to it. Then the sky turned dark as black storm clouds swirled in the sky dangerously threatening to release hell on their own whim.

Then lighting lit up the sky an striking the ground very close to the ongoing battle between Crystal and Kagome. Kouga ran to Kagome as a blot of lighting was ready to make contact with her. Just in the nick of time he grabbed her an tucked her underneath him as the lighting stuck down lighting up the area.

The Blot stayed in place never losing its color or strength then two more hit the ground an out of the biggest one a pair of glowing red eyes and a bone chilling laugh erupted from it.

"Kagome, my dearest I've come for you." A evil chuckle was heard as the e owner of the voice walked out of the blinding light. Kouga growled lowly as Kagome clucked onto Kouga hoping this was not real a bad dream.

"Is that the wench you told us about?" As another voice came from the other lighting blot. It was harsh yet soft.

"My my, Hiten we have ourselves a prize here! Please when your with her don't leave her to broken for I can have my chance with her to." As another voice from the last lighting blot spoke. It sounded of a perverted rough old man. A soft chuckle came back from the other blot as a young man step out of it he his hair braided much similar Bankotsu. His eyes where what stunned almost everyone.

Instead of a blood red his eyes were more like big rubies. He grin as he looked at Kagome as a small lizard like hiss escaped his lips…

**_Its incomplete so bare with me everyone! I just wanted to show u guys im still alive an kicking! Anyways woah hoooo STAY TUNED!_**


End file.
